One Week
by ProfessorHojotheGEN-I-US
Summary: SanZo, ZoSan. Zoro loses a bet that forces him to be Sanji's slave for one week. Surely this won't be the most horrible week of his life, right? That's up to Sanji to decide. Unless, of course, Zoro fights back.
1. The Bet

A/N: I hope you'll all enjoy it!! It's going to have both Zoro x Sanji and Sanji x Zoro. That's right, they both get to be uke and seme. There's even some Luffy x Nami hints/implications, too. It's chalk full 'o lovin'! But it's primarily Zoro and Sanji.

_To a sweet person and awesome friend …__This story is dedicated to MaiAkemi._

Disclaimer: One Piece and its characters all belong to Eiichiro Oda.

Rating: T (Probably will go up in the future)

* * *

-One Week-

* * *

He lost. And he couldn't believe it. He didn't even understand it himself why he took the bet in the first place. It could have been the look in Sanji's eyes; the determination that drove him to accepting the bet; that annoying sneer reserved especially for him whenever Sanji wanted to fight. Or maybe it was due to the fact that the bet itself was so ridiculously absurd.

Whatever the case, Roronoa Zoro was mentally slapping himself for getting involved.

Rolling over in his hammock, Zoro was having trouble going to sleep. Usually, this was never an issue. But tonight was different. Tonight was the end of his freedom forever … well, at least for a week.

"A week that will _last_ forever," Zoro grumbled, shifting uncomfortably. Closing his eyes and sighing, Zoro replayed the day's events in his head.

* * *

The day had started off normal enough. They had just departed from a large island and had stocked up enough for months. Usually, they never would have gotten so much, but Nami informed them that the next island was considerably farther away from their current position, so stocking up would be beneficial.

And just like every other time before, everyone was assigned to get certain items while Sanji took care of the food.

When everyone regrouped at the Going Merry, it was the late afternoon.

Everything was still going smoothly: Luffy was ordering Sanji for meat, Sanji was yelling at Luffy to shut the hell up and wait for dinner, Usopp dashed madly off to a corner of the ship to tinker with some gadgets he'd bought in town, Chopper was watching Usopp in awe, Nami was sitting comfortably in her chair watching the sun set, Robin was reading a book, and Zoro decided he'd go have a nap before dinner.

And when Sanji called that dinner was ready, no one could have imagined that this slowly ending day would take a most unexpected turn.

As usual, Luffy was stretching everywhere and taking anything he could whether it was on the table or on someone's plate. The dinner progressed silently and quickly. And as soon as he was done, Luffy went flying out on deck and demanded that Usopp go fishing with him. Shoving a few more pieces of food in his mouth, Usopp followed Luffy out on deck and proclaimed, "We'll use the new fishing rods I just invented! They catch anything and everything!"

"Wai! Cool!" Luffy exclaimed, following Usopp.

Eventually, Nami and Robin excused themselves as well for the night. "Dinner was delicious, Sanji!" Nami remarked, smiling.

"Oh! Thank you for such a gracious compliment, Nami-san!" Sanji swooned. "You, Marimo," Sanji retracted, face hardening, "Help me with the dishes."

Zoro grumbled and stood up, "Why not have Chopper help you?"

"Cause I asked you," Sanji said turning from him and turned on the sink.

"Whatever," was all Zoro could grumble as he made his way over to the sink next to Sanji.

* * *

The washing and drying of the dishes was going extremely slow tonight. It could be due to the fact that Zoro didn't put his full effort into it and was constantly being scolded by Sanji that he was doing a shitty job. Of course, it could also be due to the sheer amount of dishes that needed to be cleaned in the first place.

Whatever it was, the agonizing repetitiveness of washing and drying was driving both men up a wall. The sounds of laugher due to Usopp and Luffy would occasionally drift through the window, dulling the severity of the experience.

And while Zoro was washing what seemed to be his 900th dish, Sanji suddenly thought aloud, "You think Luffy's ever had sex before?"

Almost dropping the dish, Zoro stared at Sanji with wide eyes. "Wh-what?!" Zoro asked, shocked.

"I'm just wondering," Sanji said, continuing to clean the dishes like he hadn't said something totally insane, "He's gotta have urges just like the rest of us."

"Doubt it," Zoro answered gruffly, reaching for another plate, "He probably doesn't even think sexual thoughts."

"You can't be serious," Sanji replied, turning the sink off, "He is an adolescent man, after all."

"Not everyone is a perverted sexual deviant like you."

"So, you don't think Luffy is capable of having sexual fantasies?"

"I didn't say that. He can fantasize about whatever the hell he wants."

"But he can't act on them?"

Zoro glared at Sanji, and shouted, "What the hell should it matter anyway? I'm sure Luffy's naturally potent enough to have sex and enjoy it. Why are you asking me all this anyway?"

"Just curious," Sanji mumbled, "I bet he's already had sex."

"Meh," Zoro replied, tossing the washing rag over his shoulder.

"I bet he's had sex on the ship too."

Zoro turned suddenly and started laughing. "Ha! No he hasn't."

"Well, I bet he has."

"No, he hasn't."

"Yes, idiot, he has."

Zoro was about to retort when Sanji thrust a hand out. "Bet on it," he declared, excitement gleaming in his eye.

Zoro merely stared at Sanji's open hand. He glanced from it to Sanji's face and back again. "Or are you afraid you'll lose," Sanji smirked.

Zoro's hand shot out before he could grasp the concept of what he was agreeing to. Okay, so they were betting on whether or not Luffy has had sex or not, but there had to be a catch. "How does the winner benefit in all this?"

Sanji's smirk grew into a smile. "Let's just say that the loser has to be the other's slave for a week."

Slave for a week? Sanji couldn't be serious. He was throwing his freedom away so easily. There was no way Luffy had had sex yet. Sanji couldn't be that dumb, could he?

Smiling evilly, Zoro tightened his grip on Sanji's hand and proclaimed, "Deal. It's your loss anyway, you perverted cook."

Laughing, Sanji turned to Chopper who was still sitting in the kitchen reading a medical book. "And, Chopper, you're the witness to this bet. That means when the idiot over here tries to pry his way out this, you can back me up and guilt trip him."

"Um, ok," Chopper replied looking back and forth between the crazed smile on Sanji's face and the sinister grin on Zoro's face.

* * *

"Ahh! Crap!" Usopp shouting, throwing down his pole. He hadn't managed to catch anything in the last hour. "Usopp! These suck!" And, apparently, Luffy wasn't having any luck either.

Sighing, Usopp was about to give his Glorious Usopp Fishing Rod one more cast before throwing in the towel, when, suddenly, the door to the galley burst open and out came a very demented looking Zoro and Sanji as well as one horrified reindeer.

Marching past Usopp, the two men stood directly behind Luffy and shouted, "Luffy!"

Turning around, Luffy looked up into the faces of his swordsman and cook and smiled, "Hey guys! What's up!"

"Do you know what sex is?" Zoro asked quickly.

"You know, the birds and the bees talk?" Sanji added hastily.

"Sex?" Luffy asked, cocking his head to the side, "Sure I know about it. Why?"

"You see! I knew he'd know!" Sanji shouted excitedly, pointing at Luffy.

"That doesn't prove anything," Zoro snorted.

"Are you two … going to ask Luffy … about … sex advice?" Usopp question, slightly shocked.

"No!" they both shouted at once, turning on Usopp.

"Well, good," Usopp replied, "Cause, if you were, you were totally asking the wrong guy. Now, if you had asked me, the Great Captain Usopp, I could have told you everything there is to know about sex!"

"Really, Usopp?!" Luffy asked, excited.

"Of course!" Usopp proclaimed, pointing his noise in the air, "I've had sex countless times and know all the tricks!"

"Really?!" Chopper joined in, eyes gleaming, "That's so cool, Usopp!"

"Yes, I know," Usopp said, striking a pose. "That's the Great Captain Usopp for ya."

"Anyway," Zoro interrupted, pushing Usopp over, "We were just wondering, Luffy …"

"If you've ever had sex before!" Sanji finished.

Luffy just crossed his arms and looked at the two. "Huh? Yeah. Is that it?"

"Wait, what?!" Zoro stumbled, "Luffy? You've had sex?!"

"Yeah! Lots of times!"

"You can't be serious!" Usopp screeched, recovering from the fall, "You're just joking, right?"

"Nope," Luffy said, nodding his head, "Lots and lots of times."

"Lots and lots? Luffy, are you sure you know what sex is?"

"Yeah! That's what Nami called it!"

"Huh?! How does Nami-san know that you've had sex?" Sanji interrupted, grin leaving his face.

"Because that's what she told me we did."

"WHAT?!" Sanji, Zoro, Usopp, and Chopped stared at Luffy with wide eyes and mouths gaping.

"You and Nami-san … together?" Sanji whimpered slightly.

"Yeah!" Luffy laughed, noticing the looks on his crew members faces.

It was at this time that Nami and Robin decided to join the boys on deck to see what was going on and what all the screaming was about. But they barely took a few steps before Zoro screamed, "You had sex with Luffy?!"

Nami just blushed and looked around wildly, "Wh-what are you talking about, Zoro?" Nami laughed, glancing shiftily back and forth.

"Oh, Nami-san!" Sanji wailed, crying into his sleeve, "It _is_ true!"

"Luffy already told us," Usopp replied, trying to sooth Sanji.

Nami, suddenly becoming extremely red in the face from embarrassment and anger, marched over to Luffy and proceeded to smack him around a couple hundred times.

"Ow, Nami! What the heck!" was all Luffy could cry.

Suddenly, demonic laughter rang out from the crew. Nami stopped beating up Luffy and turned to the source of the sound. "Sanji?"

Flinging himself from Usopp's side, Sanji bent his head low and continued to laugh. "Got you," he said, lifting his to gaze right to Zoro's eyes.

"Got you?" Usopp repeated, "What's that mean?"

The only answer to his question was Zoro shouting, "Ah, shit!"

And the crew couldn't have been more confused.

"Ok, they both finally lost it," Nami sighed, shaking her.

"Oh! That's right!" Chopper exclaimed, "Zoro has to be Sanji's slave for a week!"

"What? Why?" Robin said, joining the conversation.

"That was their bet," Chopper continued, "Sanji bet Zoro that Luffy has had sex before. Zoro didn't think that he had, and the loser had to be the other's slave for a week."

"Almost makes you feel sorry for Zoro," Nami laughed, looking at the cackling Sanji and hostile Zoro.

"What? Zoro's Sanji's slave? I want Zoro to be my slave!" Luffy shouted, not really grasping the concept of the whole situation.

Joining in the laughter, Usopp walked over to Sanji and bellowed, "Oh man, Sanji! That's hilarious! What are you gonna make him do?"

"Oh, I've got some things planned, my friend," Sanji smirked, finishing his laughter.

Walking over to Zoro, Sanji grabbed his face in one hand, inched his face extremely close to his, and hissed, "Sleep well, Marimo. Cause in the morning, your ass is mine."

* * *

"Bastard," Zoro muttered, glaring at Sanji's sleeping form across the room.

Shifting uncomfortably one final time before drifting off to sleep, Zoro cursed Sanji's name until his eyelids began to feel heavy.

Damn it; he knew he shouldn't have woken up this morning.

* * *

-End of Chapter One-

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it so far! I have some wonderful things planned for Zoro, courtesy of Sanji. Reviews are always welcomed, and thanks for reading!


	2. Day One

A/N: Thanks for all the support thus far. Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!!

_To a sweet person and awesome friend … This story is dedicated to MaiAkemi._

Disclaimer: One Piece and its characters all belong to Eiichiro Oda.

Rating: T (Probably will go up in the future)

* * *

-One Week-

* * *

It seemed like he had only been asleep for a second before Sanji's voice was cutting through the silence with a sing-song, "Oh, Zoro. Time to wake up, slave boy."

Rolling over in his hammock while wrapping himself more tightly in his blanket, Zoro couldn't have cared less whether or not Sanji wanted to wake him up or not. He hadn't slept very well last night, and he'd be damned if was going to let Sanji wake him up so easily.

But apparently Sanji wasn't in the mood to go along with his sleeping scheme, because, without warning, he tipped Zoro's hammock over causing the swordsman to go spilling to the ground.

Landing with a painful thud, Zoro threw his blanket off in a rage and growled, "What the hell are you doing, bastard?"

"I told you," Sanji responded in a whisper so as not to wake the others, "It's time to get up."

"Ugh. The sun's not even up yet."

"It'll be rising soon."

"What are we doing up this early?"

Sanji smiled. "I wanted to get an early start on breakfast."

Zoro watched as Sanji made his way out of the room. An early start on breakfast? Since when had he ever wanted to get an early start on anything? And it's not like Zoro was the only one suffering; by getting up early, Sanji had to get up early too. So his first stupid order was affecting him just as much as it was affecting Zoro.

"Damn … that stupid cook. Doesn't even know how to use this week to his advantage." And with that, seeing as how Sanji didn't look like he was coming back, Zoro took the opportunity to grab his blanket and go back to sleep.

"Oi, hurry up, Marimo," Sanji's voice called into the room right as Zoro was climbing back into his hammock.

"Damn it."

* * *

"And just why are we up so early?"

"Because we're making you an early breakfast."

"Sanji … you suck at this whole 'Master and Servant' thing."

Laughing, Sanji ignored Zoro as he made his way over to the stove and turned it on. "Oh, Zoro, please. Don't take me for a fool."

Crossing his arms, Zoro had absolutely no idea what Sanji was talking about. Watching Sanji go from one end of the kitchen to the other, he waited for him to explain his idiocy.

"If you don't eat now, when _will_ you eat?" Sanji continued after he got all the prep work done and sat down at the table, lighting a cigarette.

"What are you talking about?" Zoro replied, looking suspicious. He really didn't like where this was going.

"You certainly aren't going to be eating with us. How else would you perform all the duties I have lined up for you?"

Zoro glared at Sanji. Ok, so maybe he did know how to play the game. "What kinds of chores?" Zoro questioned, joining Sanji at the table.

"Oh, you know," Sanji smirked, tapping his cigarette, "Washing dishes, cleaning the deck, other petty little things like that."

"Wow. That's so original of you."

"You seemed disappointed. Don't worry; I have other things for you to do too. I just don't want to ruin the surprise of what they are yet."

Zoro merely huffed in response. He was tired and desperately wanted to kill Sanji. He could care less what Sanji made him do. It's not like Sanji was creative or anything. And, besides, what could he do? Really? Make him clean a few things? Bah. This week was going to be long, but at least he wasn't going to lose his dignity during the course of it.

"Eat up," Sanji said, placing the plate of food in front of Zoro, "And when you're done, you're going to get into uniform."

"Uniform?" Zoro responded slightly worried through a mouth full of food, "What kind of uniform?"

Sanji's smile merely widened in response.

* * *

"Um, Zoro. Why are you wearing that?"

"Hahaha! Looks great on ya, Zoro!"

"Cool! Are you playing dress-up, Zoro?!"

If they didn't shut up, he was going to kill them. Every one of them. But more than anything, he was going to kill Sanji. He had never felt more embarrassed in his whole life. Not to mention the "uniform" he was wearing was extremely drafty.

He knew Sanji was the type to keep something like this. The one big thing that perturbed him was that fact that he was able to fit in it. Oh, and the fact that he was wearing it at all. That was a big factor to his anger at the current moment.

Placing a plate of food in front of Robin, Zoro gave his best smile and chirped, "Please! Enjoy the meal! It was made by the best!"

"Uh, thank you," Robin giggled, trying to suppress her laughter.

"Sanji," Nami laughed as she watched a visibly annoyed Zoro give Chopper his food, "Where'd you get that?"

"Yeah," Usopp joined in, "And how'd you get it to fit Zoro? Don't girls usually wear those things?"

Sanji just laughed. The maid suit was working out perfectly. He wasn't sure if it was all going to fit, but he was pleased that it seemed to be working just fine.

Zoro was currently dressed in said maid suit. But not just any maid suit … a very perverted, very Sanji maid suit. He had on a tight, frilly black shirt that was complemented by an extremely short white skirt and the little frilly top that all naughty mad suits came with. And, for some reason, Sanji had supplied him with a little white thong that barely did its job, a pair of thigh-high stockings, and high heel shoes.

Tripping a little, Zoro snarled as he handed out the last plate to Sanji with a sneer. Damn; how do women wear these things? But he didn't have much time to ponder over this as he heard the galley burst into explosive laughter.

Oh … he was going to kill them.

Even Luffy paused in his eating to stop and laugh at the weird display. Taking a good look at Zoro, he commented, "Zoro! You look like a pretty girl!"

Zoro growled as the galley burst into even more laughter. "Shut up, Luffy."

"Now, now," Sanji scolded, still laughing a little, "That is no way to talk to your captain. Apologize."

"Sorry," Zoro hissed out venomously.

But Sanji wasn't affected. "That wasn't good enough, Zoro."

Pissed off, Zoro turned to Luffy, got on his knees and pleaded, "I'm so sorry, dearest captain. May I make it up to you?"

"Get me more meat!" Luffy cried, going along with the joke, but seriously wanting more meat.

This prompted the galley to start its uproarious laughter once more.

"That's better, my little Zoro maid," Sanji smirked, giving Zoro's behind a nice hard smack.

Furious, Zoro got to his feet suddenly and barked, "You wanna fight asshole?!" He instinctively reached for his swords, which, sadly, Sanji had demanded he take off considering that they "didn't go with the outfit at all."

Cursing himself under his breath, he was caught off guard when Sanji pushed him roughly against a wall. "Now, that's no way to talk to me, is it?"

Zoro glared directly into Sanji's eyes. Damn it. Sanji was a lot better at the whole "slave for a week" stuff than he thought. Pushing his skirt down a little, Zoro sneered at Sanji as he replied, "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry …?"

"I'm sorry, _Master_," Zoro hissed.

"Good. That's better. Now, why don't you go be a good little boy and go prepare a nice bath for Nami-san."

Zoro left without a word. He was afraid he might say something else that would make Sanji demand he do some other embarrassing activity.

So much for not losing his dignity this week.

* * *

"So, like, did you get it off the internet?"

Usopp had been following Sanji around all day asking him where he had gotten the maid suit and wondering if he could get in on this value time. He had a few things he wanted Zoro to do that could really help him out. But Sanji was becoming increasingly more annoyed by the minute.

"You didn't make it, did you? Seems like that'd be a lot of work. Of course, not for me. I used to make elaborate costumes and suits all the time. Kings from all over would show up at my door and plead with me to make something for them to wear. And, of course, I could never refuse."

Sanji needed to lose Usopp somehow. He supposed that he _could_ tell him where he got the costume, but he didn't feel like it. So, as Usopp was continuing his story, Sanji cupped his hands over his mouth and called, "Oi! Slave boy!"

Aggravated at what meaningless, yet probably embarrassing, task Sanji had for him next, Zoro stopped aligning all the food in the pantry by color and texture and went out on deck. "Yes, Master?"

"Usopp is becoming tiring to me. I want you to dispose of him."

"What? Dispose of him? Sanji, you're not gonna have him kill me, are you?!" Usopp asked with definite fear in his voice.

"A few more minutes of _that_ and I might have. Now, Zoro, take him away!" Sanji demanded with a flick of his wrist.

Happy to oblige, for once, Zoro stalked over to Usopp, hoisted him over his shoulder, and was preparing to go tie Usopp in the pantry. That is, until Usopp commented, "Ooh. What lovely panties, Zoro."

The next thing Usopp knew, he was being dragged behind the Going Merry, tied only by his leg. The incoming headache assured him that Zoro had bashed him around a bit. Most likely in anger, but Usopp was still satisfied with is comment. And he'd say it again, too. It's not like they would just leave him there … right?

"Uh, Zoro," Nami began, "When are you gonna pull him back out?"

"Never," Zoro replied, stomping across the deck and back into the galley.

Everyone just stared at Usopp and then to the slammed galley door and decided it'd be best to just go on their way.

"Um, guys? A little help?" Usopp whimpered sadly.

* * *

The sun was finally starting to set. Zoro was watching it idly, a scowl on his features. "Well, I guess that's one day down," he whispered quietly to himself. Of course, knowing Sanji, he was going to be up all night doing something or other.

"Oi, Marimo, hurry up."

Zoro immediately tore his gaze away from the window and looked at Sanji. Scowl still in place, he asked, "Hurry up with what?"

"Serving dinner, of course," Sanji responded with an exasperated sigh, "I swear, Zoro. Must you be so dense?"

He wanted to smack him so hard. He wanted to feel the familiar grip of his swords in his hands and the comforting feeling of slicing through flesh. Predominately Sanji's … at the moment. But, quelling his rage that would've just gotten him into trouble any way, Zoro simply stated, "Oh yes, silly me," and picked up a few plates to begin serving dinner.

Sanji looked after him with a frown on his face. He was too good. He wasn't putting up a fight; he wasn't trying to defy him in any way. Damn it. Secretly, Sanji wanted him to get riled up. Because the more Zoro protested, the more he got away with making him do things that would seem unusual at any other time.

Getting the silverware out of the drawer, Sanji was introduced with a very intriguing idea.

* * *

Just like breakfast and lunch had been, Zoro was forced to watch his crew eat without him. Sure, Sanji had prepared him separate meals, but it was so weird to watch. Especially since he was dressed in this ridiculous outfit.

The dinner was progressing just as smoothly as ever: Luffy lunged for the food while everyone else protected what they could. Even Usopp was released from his watery prison and allowed to eat on behalf of Sanji's order. But, when Zoro pulled him out of the water, Usopp was sure not to piss him off any further and scurried to the farthest end of the ship as possible to be away from the swordsman.

Everything seemed to be almost normal until Luffy screamed: "Sanji! You're bleeding!!"

And sure enough, Sanji was holding his hand tightly while blood trickled down his finger.

"Oh my god!" Nami commented, standing up quickly, "Let me get you a napkin, Sanji."

"Please, sit down Nami-san," Sanji laughed, still holding his hand, "Zoro can take care of this."

Huffing indignantly, Zoro began turning towards the kitchen to get a napkin when he heard Sanji ask, "Where are you going?"

Crossing his arms, Zoro turned back around to face Sanji and said flatly, "To get you a napkin, you clumsy pervert cook."

"Did I ask you to get me a napkin?"

"No, but how else do you expect me to stop the bleeding? My magical healing powers?"

Smiling evilly, Sanji held out his hand and demanded, "Lick it."

The whole room was speechless. Sanji hadn't really just asked Zoro to lick his finger … right?! And while the crew members sitting at the table looked merely surprised at this, Zoro was sporting a mixture of faint, embarrassment, and anger.

"Eww, Sanji!!" Luffy flinched, breaking the silence, "Why do you want Zoro's spit all over your finger?!"

Sanji just continued to smile at Zoro while keeping his hand in the air. Zoro returned the glare, trying to find some sort of joke to all this.

"Actually," Chopper piped in, "Spit does have good healing qualities. And it will help to stop the bleeding."

"Go on, Zoro," Sanji commented, "Don't want me to bleed all over and die, do you?"

"Oh my god! Sanji could die?! Hurry and lick his finger, Zoro!" Luffy yelled, jumping on the table, scattering food everywhere.

"Lick it yourself," Zoro replied gruffly, hating the situation more every second.

"Zoro," Sanji said, slight anger in his voice, "Lick my finger."

Meeting Sanji's eyes, Zoro knew he had no choice. Obviously this was an order he couldn't squirm his way out of. Bastard.

With a fluid motion, Zoro stood beside Sanji and took his hand in his. Opening his mouth slowly, he felt all eyes on him. He really didn't want to do this. He was going to have absolutely no dignity left by the end of this week.

Looking into Sanji's eyes, Zoro closed his mouth around Sanji's finger and began to suck at the copper taste that immediately covered his tongue.

The room stayed eerily silent as Zoro continued to suck and lick the blood off of Sanji's finger. Zoro could feel his face grow warm with a blush. If this wasn't the most embarrassing moment of his life, he didn't know what was.

With one last lick, Zoro pulled Sanji's hand out of his mouth and released it with a scowl.

"Yay! Now Sanji won't die!!" Luffy cheered happily, noticing that Sanji's finger was no longer bleeding, "Hooray for Zoro's miracle spit!"

The crew burst into laughter, excluding Zoro and Sanji. Sanji merely smirked and whispered, "Good boy."

* * *

When it was time to go to bed, Sanji had placed Zoro on watch tonight even though it was Robin's turn, and the crew said their good nights to everyone as they all went to their respectable rooms.

Sanji stayed behind to give Zoro a blanket so he wouldn't catch cold during the night.

"Can I take this off?" Zoro asked, motioning to his outfit as he took the blanket from Sanji.

"But you look so cute," Sanji laughed, loosening his tie.

"I guess that's a 'no' then," Zoro sighed, turning for the crow's nest.

"Don't worry. I have something else for you to wear tomorrow."

"Oh, joy."

As Zoro started climbing the ladder, Sanji couldn't help but stare at his ass. That thong was definitely a good choice.

* * *

As Sanji got into his hammock, he began to think of all the things he had planned out for Zoro. He knew the crew was starting to become suspicious. Making Zoro wear girl clothes, slapping his ass, making him lick his finger. It was all very sexual.

But there was just something that intrigued Sanji about the sight of Zoro looking and being so vulnerable. All the time, he was just there swordsman. He did the heavy lifting, the heavy sleeping, and the heavy drinking.

Sanji had always been drawn to that, but seeing Zoro in this light was something completely different … and exciting.

He didn't want to admit that he was developing feelings for Zoro. That was preposterous. He was just doing this for the pure sake of annoying the hell out of him. Right? _Right?!_

Suddenly annoyed by his own thoughts, Sanji growled softly as he covered himself with his blanket.

But, before he drifted off to sleep, he smiled contently to himself over the events that happened at dinner. Looking at his bandaged finger, he'd never understand why he purposely cut himself, but he'd always enjoy the outcome.

* * *

-End of Chapter Two-

* * *

A/N: I like me some uke Zoro! And cross-dressing hot guys are always fun. In my opinion, anyway. I hope you enjoyed the second chapter! There's still more to come! Thanks so much for reading. Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	3. Day Two

A/N: Ok, so I changed the summary to include both Zoro x Sanji and Sanji x Zoro. Now it's officially not just a Zosan. Anyway, here's chapter 3! Enjoy!!

_To a sweet person and awesome friend … This story is dedicated to MaiAkemi._

Disclaimer: One Piece and its characters all belong to Eiichiro Oda.

Rating: T (Probably will go up in the future)

* * *

-One Week-

* * *

He was cold. He was tired. And he was pissed. All night long, Zoro cursed Sanji for making him be on watch when it wasn't even his night. Of course, it wasn't nearly as degrading as some of the other crap Sanji had been making him do. And they were only on day two.

When Sanji called Zoro down from his post early again the next morning, Zoro had resolved to murder him when he got down. But, after surviving the ordeal of going down the ladder in high heels, courtesy of Sanji's request, Zoro was just happy to be alive after all the near misses that he rationalized to kill Sanji later.

"Another early breakfast?" Zoro asked groggily, "Can't I just take a quick nap or something?"

"You'll get a nap later," Sanji answered getting some bowls out of the cabinet. Zoro noticed that he looked like he had gotten a decent night's sleep. Bastard.

"Can I at least change out of this crap?" Zoro almost pleaded, slumping tiredly again the table.

"After you eat," Sanji responded, not looking at him, "You don't want to get food on the new outfit, do you?"

"I couldn't care less."

"Then I suppose you like walking around naked."

Zoro gave a grunt. He wasn't sure if Sanji would actually hold true on that threat, but, given what he had to endure by him already, he was willing to believe it.

Laying his head miserably on the table, Zoro sighed and tried to catch a quick nap while Sanji made breakfast. His eyelids immediately became heavy and he was beginning to drift into a pleasant sleep.

Sanji suddenly slammed some plates down.

"Set the table, idiot marimo."

* * *

"Another weird outfit, huh Zoro?"

"I can't tell if today's is weirder than yesterday's …"

"Zoro! Why do you keep dressing like a girl?!"

"Because I absolutely love it," Zoro responded to his captain, sarcasm dripping venomously in his tone.

Setting the last plate of food down, Zoro retreated back to a corner of the galley and leaned heavily against a wall. He was tired and, now, even more pissed off. Sanji's clothing choices were becoming more bothersome and perverted than he even wanted to think about.

But he was at least relieved that he didn't have to wear high heels today. Of course, the fact that his ass would show as soon as he even thought about leaning over sent a wave of anger through his features.

"Oi, Zoro. Go take a nap."

Relieved that Sanji was showing a slight bit of empathy, Zoro didn't say a word as he made his way out of the kitchen and closed the door with a click.

It was only after Zoro left the room that Usopp burst out laughing, "Hahahaha!! A school girl outfit? Sanji, where are you getting these things?"

"Seriously, Sanji," Nami giggled a little, "Don't you think Zoro's going to be a wee bit pissed with you after this week is over?"

Sanji just laughed. It was true. Zoro probably _was_ going to be pissed. Well … more pissed. Anyone could see that the swordsman was already quite angry. Hell, he'd probably even kill him. He looked like he wanted to anyway.

For the rest of the breakfast, Usopp tried to give ideas of what to make Zoro wear next, while Chopper acted like a parrot and repeated everything Usopp said with sparkles in his eyes. Nami and Robin looked on in amusement and even offered their two cents. Then, out of nowhere, Luffy asked a very intriguing question: "Sanji. Would you have sex with Zoro if he was a woman?"

The conversation immediately stopped as all heads turned to look at Luffy. His usual grin was nowhere to be found as he stared intently at Sanji.

"Well, um …," Sanji stuttered, not sure how to begin or even what to say, "Uh, no … I mean, that's not the point. It's well … you know …" The galley seemed to get a few degrees warmer. Sanji looked around hurriedly and noticed everyone looking at him.

Finally, Sanji stood up from his seat and said calmly, "No. Where would you get a silly idea like that? I'm just having fun with him."

"Oh! So you just want to have sex with Zoro as a man but dressed like a lady!" Luffy concluded with an "Aha!" look on his face.

Sanji's face was becoming increasingly hotter. He hated Luffy right now, he really did. But, trying to keep his calm, he lit a cigarette swiftly and laughed, "That's ridiculous, Luffy. Why would I even think about having sex with that idiot? All he does is sleep, and get in my way, and he has absolutely no respect for women, and … well, he's just … Zoro."

"So …" Luffy began, confusion on his face, "Why do you keep dressing him like a girl?"

"Do tell, Sanji," Usopp joined, leaning his face on one hand and staring at Sanji.

But Sanji didn't answer them. He walked quickly out on deck and called, "Slave boy! You got work! Get your lazy ass up."

* * *

Zoro lay stretched out on the deck. He kept trying to fold his arms behind his back to act as a pillow, but he gave up that dream when he noticed that the small shirt he was wearing kept riding up. Not that he minded showing off his chest and stomach. He was a man after all. But it just seemed so awkward with this ridiculous costume on.

Crossing his arms across his chest, he crossed his legs in attempt to get comfortable a different way, but this caused him even more trouble. His already short skirt didn't quite allow for leg crossing … unless, of course, he enjoyed showing his crotch off to the world, which he most certainly did not.

Zoro opted, instead, for merely stretching his legs out in front of him. He gazed wearily at the large socks and dorky brown shoes he was wearing. And, for a second, he almost felt bad for all the women who had to wear this sort of thing all the time … until he realized that the version he was wearing was extremely more perverted. And, on that note, he cursed himself for getting in this predicament and tried to get some sleep.

Of course, his nap seemed short lived when he heard Sanji's voice cut through his thoughts with an angry, "Slave boy! You got work! Get your lazy ass up."

* * *

Sanji had Zoro take the task of clearing off the table after breakfast. And he did so without much of a fuss, but Sanji chalked that up to being from the fact that Zoro had just woken up and wasn't quite ready to fight with him yet.

Noticing that the rest of the day seemed to be going by rather smoothly, Sanji leaned against the rail of the Going Merry and smoked. He had nothing really to do anyway until lunch, and he had already served Nami and Robin their morning treats, so he thought it was some good downtime. The only thing that worried him was the fact that he hadn't seen Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper for a while … but he decided to ignore his bad feeling.

Deciding that he had had enough serenity, Sanji turned to watch Zoro as he cleaned the deck. And, to Sanji's great pleasure, Zoro was currently bending over to scrub a particular tricky part of the ship, giving Sanji a very nice view of his behind.

"Oh, Zoro. You little whore," Sanji teased, provoking the already irritable man.

Growling, Zoro turned sharply and yelled, "What the hell? You wanna fight?!"

Sanji laughed as he turned to head into the kitchen, but stopped short, in horror, when he came face to face with Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper wearing …

"Hey, Sanji! Now that we're wearing girl clothes, do you like us better too?!" Luffy screamed happily, wearing some of Nami's clothes.

"Yeah, Sanji," Usopp joined, "Do we get any perks? A nice butt slap, perhaps?"

"Do these make me look fat?" Chopper questioned, not fitting very well into one of Robin's shirts.

"Nah, looks great on you," Usopp replied, giving Chopper a pat on the back.

"I want meat!" Luffy called out, thinking that dressing like a girl was automatically going to make him irresistible to Sanji.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Nami screamed, lunging herself at Luffy and shaking him violently.

"I wanted meat …" Luffy whined pitifully, head flopping every which way.

Robin currently had Usopp and Chopper captured thanks to her devil fruit power and was, unintentionally, squeezing the life out of them.

Zoro looked on in minor amusement as Sanji sauntered off into the kitchen, breathed, "Lunch'll be ready soon … after I pour scalding hot water into my eyes," and closed the door behind him.

"It's cause I don't have boobs, huh?" Luffy asked pitifully as Nami continued her assault on him.

* * *

Lunch went about as normal as it could, with the crew making Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper swear that they'd never wear girl clothes, or at least not Nami's or Robin's, ever again.

They all agreed. And when Zoro tried to get in on this as well, Sanji told him that he couldn't and commanded that he shine his shoes. And, reluctantly, Zoro did as he was told. Thus, leaving his ass exposed once more as comments arose from the crew that made him hope for some kind of divine intervention to come down and kill him.

And, when lunch, and his humiliation, was finally over, Zoro began to start clearing the table without Sanji even having to ask. Shocked slightly, Sanji smiled happily and remarked, "Ah, Zoro. You learn so fast. Like a well trained dog."

Zoro gave a grunt to that comment and continued doing his chore.

* * *

"Naa, Nami. I'm so hungry!" Luffy complained, lying limply on the deck.

"We ate a few hours ago," Nami replied, not looking up from the map she was working on.

"But Nami," Luffy continued, "I'm still hungry."

"Then go eat Chopper."

As Zoro continued the arduous task of cleaning the ship, he stopped for a while to stare at Luffy and Nami. It was hard to believe that they had sex. Especially the thought of Luffy having sex. They acted like they always had … like, nothing about the situation was wrong.

But everything was wrong with this situation. He wasn't supposed to be cleaning the ship in a skimpy school girl outfit. He was supposed to be training. He was supposed to be sleeping. He was supposed to be having a _beer, dammit!_

A shadow was suddenly cast over Luffy and Nami. Glancing up at the sudden lack of light, Luffy smiled cheerfully and chirped, "Hey, Zoro!"

But Zoro didn't say anything as he ground his teeth angrily thinking, _"God damn them. It's all their fault!"_

"Are you alright?" Nami asked, backing away from the man slowly.

"Yeah! You doin' alright, Zoro?" Luffy mimicked Nami's question with amusement.

But Zoro's inner conflict was drowning out their voices. _"If you get rid of them, there will be no evidence left."_

Zoro's hands shot out and grabbed both Luffy and Nami. Hoisting them in the air, he proclaimed, "No evidence left!" and began carrying them to the side of the ship.

Fortunately for Luffy and Nami, the rest of the crew had been in close proximity and was rushing over to help their two nakama who were currently being dragged off by their … nakama.

Then, all at once, Zoro snapped back to reality, dropped his two crew mates, and immediately went back to work.

Confused faces stared after him not saying a word. Usopp finally broke the silence: "Hey, at least he didn't actually get to the part where he threw you off the ship."

* * *

The day was slowly turning into night as Sanji worked on making dinner. As he chopped the vegetables thinly, he thought about how wasted the day was. Sure, he had gotten Zoro in another enticing uniform, but it just didn't seem like he did enough. He really hadn't pushed Zoro's buttons more than on a regular daily basis. He couldn't let the day end like this!

Stopping in his preparation, Sanji held a hand up to his chin and pondered. Finally, he was hit with an idea. "Why didn't I think of that before?" Sanji asked himself as he ran from the galley. He was going to set "that thing" up.

* * *

When dinner was complete, the crew shuffled into the galley, waiting to eat.

"C'mon, Sanji!" Luffy bellowed, pounding his fist on the table, "Hungry!"

"You'll get to eat when it's served. Calm your ass down," Sanji replied, pouring the girls their drinks.

When Zoro had finally set all the plates and silverware out, Sanji retrieved the food from the stove and held it above his head. "I think," Sanji began, a smile on his lips, "That dinner should be more entertaining tonight."

"What'd you have in mind?" Usopp asked, smacking Luffy's desperate hands out of his face.

"Follow me," Sanji smirked, turning to leave the galley.

* * *

"I refuse! Screw you!" Zoro bellowed, becoming angry and embarrassed. And he had almost gotten through the day without anything too embarrassing happening.

"You can't refuse," Sanji commented, getting comfortable.

"What have you done to poor Merry?!" Usopp cried, shaking Sanji's shoulders.

"Calm down, Usopp," Sanji shifted, trying to get free of him, "It's easily removable."

"You men _would_ have something like this in here," Nami sighed irritably, glancing around the men's bunk room, "What other perverted crap do you have in here that you wanted me or Robin to use?"

"I don't get it," Chopper said, cocking his head to the side, "It's just a pole."

"It's not _just_ a pole," Nami responded, death in her tone.

"Well," Luffy persisted, slightly confused as well, "What kind of pole is it?"

"A stripper pole," Robin added, bluntly.

"A what?" Chopper asked, getting more confused by the minute.

"Ooh, ooh! I know!" Luffy's hand shot in the air, "It's a pole that almost naked women dance around so they can get men to shove money in their boobs!"

"Ugh! How do you know that?!" Nami asked, angry and astounded.

"Shanks took me to see one once!" Luffy cheered happily, clapping at his genius.

"That's disgusting!" Nami raged on, "How old were you?!"

"I dunno!" Luffy continued laughing, "But it sure was funny!"

"The answer is still no," Zoro blurted, trying to end the mini conversation. He glared at Sanji who merely returned his glare.

"Zoro," Usopp stood up, coming to stand next to him, "Don't be nervous. The first time's always hard."

"Huh?!" Zoro instinctively drew back.

"Well, you see," Usopp began, closing his eyes, "When I was younger, I was stalking out this assassin. And from my expert detective work, I concluded that he liked to frequent a happenin' strip club. Being as young as I was and a boy, I had to go undercover and learn the ways of the stripper world."

Grabbing the pole and looking up, Usopp continued, "I was the best one there, and taught the girls new and impressive moves. The assassin was so impressed by my skill that he asked for me personally one night. As the pole dancing began," at this point, Usopp spun awkwardly on the pole, "I waited until he got just close enough that I could jump out and smash his head between my thighs! The town was so awed by my awesome abilities, that –"

But his story was cut short as ten hands shot out of the floor and pulled Usopp down off the pole. "Go ahead, Mr. Swordsman," Robin said, smiling.

"God dammit," Zoro hissed, glaring at Sanji again.

"Yes, Zoro," Sanji smirked, "Go ahead."

Grabbing the pole, Zoro had no idea what to do. Spin around on it? It seemed simple enough. So, jumping, Zoro latched onto the pole and went sliding pitifully down the bar.

Laughter erupted immediately. Zoro felt a familiar heat in his cheeks as he stood up quickly and gripped the pole once more.

Wrapping one leg around it, he tried sliding down this way, but he ended up flopping on the ground once more.

Fuming, Zoro was about to bend the pole in half when Luffy's voice called out disappointedly, "No, No, Zoro. You're doing it all wrong!"

Crossing his arms with a pout, Zoro looked away from Luffy and commented, "Show me the ways, oh great captain."

Without a word, Luffy made his way over to the bar. Grabbing it, he twirled around it with ease; coming to rest lightly on the ground.

"You see, Zoro," Luffy began, looping a leg around the pole and twirling gracefully again, "You have to feel the flow. You gotta …," he then hooked his legs high above his head on the pole

and came sliding down like a professional, "Be one with the pole," and then slowly reaching up the pole to pull himself up. "See?"

Everyone stared in shocked. Who would have thought their captain was a stripper?

"Um …," Chopper questioned softly, not having a clue what was going on.

Zoro could only stare at his captain while Luffy gave him a "Duh!" look. He couldn't believe what he had just seen.

Suddenly, Nami stood up and made her way over to Luffy. When she got within a few feet of him, she stopped. Just stopped and stared at him.

"Are you o –," Luffy began, but was silenced immediately when Nami pressed her lips roughly against his. And, in a flash, Luffy and Nami were on the ground making out and relieving each other of any piece of clothing that was in the way.

"Agh! My eyes!" Usopp belted, running from the scene. Chopper followed Usopp, still confused, but now even more terrified.

"Haha, I think I'll go to bed," Robin mused, leaving as well.

"Great idea, shitty cook," Zoro commented, hurrying from the scene.

"Yes, well," Sanji replied, slightly irritable, "I've got a new, better plan for you anyway."

* * *

"I refuse," Zoro remarked for the second time that night.

Sighing, Sanji put a hand to his temple and said, "You can't refuse. You have to do everything and anything I want for the whole week. Must we do this every time?"

In the mass confusion of their two sexually motivated crew mates, Sanji took Zoro into the galley and closed the door behind them. To preserve secrecy, he kept the lights off.

"If you'd ask me to do something normal," Zoro huffed, "Then I wouldn't complain."

"Like hell."

Zoro had no response. It was true; no matter what Sanji would've asked him to do, no matter how pointlessly normal, he would complain. Because, well, that's the way he was.

"Besides," Sanji shifted in his chair, "It's just the two of us."

Zoro just looked at Sanji. He didn't want to do this, but he was even more confused as to why Sanji wanted him to do it in the first place. So, knowing he probably wasn't going to get a truthful answer, Zoro asked, "Why are you making me do all this, Sanji? You could just humiliate me normally. Like, make me stand there while you kick my ass or something."

"This isn't about humiliation," Sanji responded, gazing at him intently, "I just like seeing you vulnerable. Now, strip for me, slave boy."

Zoro did what he was told without saying a word. He was intrigued by what Sanji said, but he didn't dwell too much on it at the time. He slowly began to remove his shirt.

Sanji, on the other hand, couldn't believe how quiet Zoro had gotten all of a sudden. But his concentration slipped away as the shirt Zoro had been wearing was tossed over to the side, forgotten.

Kicking off his shoes, Zoro tried to not concentrate on Sanji's intensive staring. But, since it was only the two of them, the air was thicker and it was extremely difficult _not_ to notice him.

Sanji listened to Zoro's gruff breathing as he watched him slip the socks off of his feet. Soon, the skirt was at a pool at Zoro's feet as well. His breathing increasing from what Sanji knew to be embarrassment and, maybe, slight lust.

Glancing upwards, Sanji was almost fully exposed to Zoro's body. The only hindrance was the panties, which Sanji immediately wanted to lunge out and remove from his body. And he continued to stare at that body; memorizing every curve of muscle and scar.

"Oi, cook," Zoro's voice was harsh, "You want me to remove these too?"

Sanji got up wordlessly and walked over to Zoro. Reaching out, he began feeling Zoro. Taking in everything; his chest, his arms, his neck, his lips …

And Zoro didn't move, just stared at Sanji.

"Why aren't you trying to get away?" Sanji whispered, huskily.

"You didn't order me to," Zoro responded, in a low hum.

"Sanji! Meat! Now!" Luffy called, flinging the galley door open.

Zoro and Sanji both drew back from each other quickly.

"Whoa! Zoro! Why aren't you wearing any clothes?!" Luffy asked, bewildered.

"I was hot," Zoro lied, gathering up the outfit and hastily putting it back on, "By the way, cook …"

"Hmm," Sanji asked, still slightly in a daze, "What, idiot marimo?"

"You want me on watch?"

"Yeah," Sanji answered lamely, internally crying out for Zoro to get the hell back here and finished the damn strip tease. But he was gone before Sanji could register, and, when his senses hit him, he was looking at one very annoyed Luffy.

"Ugh! What do I gotta do to get meat around here?!"

* * *

Zoro breathed heavily into the chilly night air. What the hell almost happened? He remembered seeing Sanji … and only Sanji. And, he remembered wanting to be kissed by him … _and not caring?!_ He _actually_ wanted to be kissed by Sanji?!

"Bah! Stupid cook and his stupid hormones," Zoro cursed, wrapping himself more tightly in his blanket. "Maybe tomorrow I'll actually get to wear something warm …," Zoro mused, hopefully, "Ha … my ass."

* * *

-End of Chapter Three-

* * *

A/N: Ha! That's right. They almost kissed. Oh Luffy, what unfortunate timing. It's getting more heated, isn't it? Don't worry, they'll get there. Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	4. Day Three

A/N: Seriously? Rated M?! No way!! Hell yes. Enjoy!

_To a sweet person and awesome friend … This story is dedicated to MaiAkemi._

Disclaimer: One Piece and its characters all belong to Eiichiro Oda.

Rating: M (For lots of delicious boy lovin')

* * *

-One Week-

* * *

Sanji was gay. He had to be. Well, he was at least bisexual. Cause, well, if he hits on both men and women, he's obviously attracted to both genders, right? _Right?!_

Zoro had been mulling over these kinds of thoughts all night. He knew that he probably should be trying to sleep for awhile, but he just couldn't bring himself to. The night had just been too weird. Oh, and he needed to stay awake in case they were attacked by the Marines. Can't forget that important detail.

But all these things Sanji was putting him through: Making him wear girl clothes, making sexual advances on him, wanting him to strip tease …

Zoro sighed. He just couldn't understand Sanji. If he was merely trying to humiliate him, he was doing a damn good job. But to think that he'd go about it like this … it seemed rather extreme. All they had ever done was either ignored each other or tried to beat the crap out of each other. And, occasionally, they'd work together; if the situation truly called for it.

Running a hand through his hair roughly, Zoro crossed his arms angrily and waited for the sun to rise. There really was no point in thinking about it. The best he could do would be to take it like a man and hope for a normal, or relatively so, ending to the week.

* * *

"You're _trying_ to make my balls scream in agony, aren't you?"

Chuckling, Sanji only continued to hold out the new suit for Zoro to wear. And, as Sanji expected, he was putting up a fight.

"And _that! _I am not wearing _that_!"

"Oh, yes you are," Sanji replied, still laughing, "Because I command it so. And, besides, it goes with the outfit."

"You know, I think I would prefer walking around naked," Zoro commented, face leering.

Sanji merely continued to laugh as he helped Zoro out of his previous day's costume.

"I don't need help," Zoro huffed, pulling away from Sanji to remove his skirt by himself.

"Fine, fine," Sanji commented, raising his hands in defeat, "You're a big boy."

"Yes, I am," Zoro sneered, "However, I have yet to see a "big boy" wearing something this ridiculous."

Sanji just stared at Zoro until he found himself in the same position as last night: A practically naked Zoro with nothing on but those damn panties.

Realizing his breathing was getting heavy, Sanji loosened his tie ever so slightly, trying to contain himself. The room, he noticed, had gotten much hotter and … a bit smaller as well. But surely _that_ was his imagination.

A knock to his head alerted him back to reality. Blinking his eyes a few times, Sanji was startled when he realized just how close Zoro had gotten to him without him noticing. Jumping back a little, Sanji squeaked ever so slightly as he tried to regain his composure.

"Well, damn," Zoro remarked, crossing his arms, "I didn't think I would look _that_ terrible."

"No, it's not …," Sanji relaxed, becoming visibly calmer, "I mean: You look so sexy, my little slave boy."

Zoro merely snorted in reply.

"That Playboy Bunny suit really compliments your legs."

* * *

When he licked Zoro's ear, Sanji was absolutely delighted at the response he received. Zoro's own voice betrayed him as a low moan escaped his throat.

Grabbing onto Sanji tighter, Zoro rocked his now naked body against Sanji's; their erections rubbing together and creating a delightful friction. Zoro continued to moan as Sanji's tongue snaked its way down his neck, over his chest, and around his stomach.

Reaching a hand up to yank at the golden hair, Zoro pulled Sanji down into a rushed kissed. When they parted, Sanji could feel Zoro's hot breath on his face, and felt the rumble in his chest as Zoro growled softly. Looking into each other's eyes, both glazed over in lust, Zoro whispered, "Sanji … Sanji, please …"

"Please what?" Sanji teased, grabbing Zoro's erection roughly and giving it a quick squeeze.

Moaning loudly, Zoro grit his teeth angrily, "B-bastard." A blush was quickly spreading through Zoro's cheeks. Sanji continued to stare into his eyes, squeezing and rubbing the writhing mass beneath him.

"Ah! Sanji," Zoro growled, more feral, "I can't …"

Sanji just smirked; he was pleased at the noises he was capable of making Zoro produce. "What do you want, Zoro?"

"Uh … Sanji … fu-fuck …"

"Hmm?"

"Fuck you!"

* * *

"Wha -?" Sanji awoke suddenly. He glanced around the room quickly to try and figure out where he was and why Zoro wasn't being ravished beneath him any longer.

His eyes immediately directed themselves toward three figures in the center of the room: One was holding another back while the third cowered on the floor.

Blinking his eyes, the blur began to materialize. It revealed Chopper holding Zoro back as the image of Usopp appeared as the object on the ground.

But scratch the original comment of the third figure cowering. Usopp was currently clutching his sides in hearty laughter.

"Usopp! Don't provoke him!" Chopper pleaded, holding a raging Zoro back as best he could. Zoro, on the other hand, was thrashing violently against Chopper, reaching an arm out toward his soon-to-be-dead nakama.

Usopp merely continued to laugh, wiping a few tears out of his eyes in the process.

"What happened?" Sanji asked to no one in particular, still trying to adjust.

"Oh, Sanji," Nami said, turning to face him, "You woke up."

Sanji was confused. He fell asleep? When? He only shut his eyes for a second. Trying to make sense of the situation, he was about to ask again about what was going on, until he felt a straining in his pants.

Looking down, Sanji was met with the sight of his not-so-unsightly bulge tenting his pants. Embarrassed beyond all reason, Sanji stood from his chair, knocking it over in the process, hastily commented, "I'll be right back," and went running from the galley.

"I'll kill you, God damn it!" Zoro screamed, trying desperately to pull himself away from Chopper and strangle Usopp. He hadn't noticed Sanji leave.

"Hahaha!! Bunny ears!" Usopp laughed.

* * *

"Sanji, it's ok. You can tell us."

"It's nothing, Nami-san," Sanji smiled, shaking his head.

"We can keep a secret," Robin added, smiling sweetly.

"Oh! It's so nice to know that you two lovely ladies care about me so much! It sets my heart a flutter!"

"Then, please, tell us what's wrong, Sanji," Nami persisted.

Sanji just laughed. He really didn't know what to tell them. "Yes, I was having a dirty dream where I was just about to give Zoro the best orgasm of his life! And I was enjoying it!!" Somehow, he thought that wasn't really the most _appropriate_ thing to say.

So, dancing away from the two girls, Sanji continued to laugh and turned to busy himself with something else, hoping that they wouldn't keep persisting him. And then the thought struck him: He didn't want Nami and Robin to talk to him? Eh?! Surely he was dying, was what Sanji came to realize.

"Yay! Whoo-hoo!"

"What is it, Luffy?" Nami asked, huffing from the lack of response she got from Sanji.

"We get to fight!" Luffy cheered, pumping his fist in the air.

"What are you talking about?" Usopp asked, coming to stand next to Luffy.

"Marines!" Luffy yelled happily, pointing out across the sea. Where, sure enough, about three Marine ships were sailing their way.

"Ah! Crap!" Usopp cried, rushing around madly.

"I'm surprised they found us out here," Robin commented, "Seeing as how we've been sailing in open sea for a few days."

"Ack! We're gonna die! Somebody! Do something! Luffy, quick! Get 'em!" Usopp screeched, searching madly for his slingshot, with no luck.

"We're gonna die?!" Chopper cried, becoming just as distressed as Usopp.

"Alright!" Luffy cheered, getting into fighting stance.

"Oi, we're not going to fight them," Sanji remarked from the back of the crowd.

"Eh? We're not?" Luffy questioned, pouting, "Why not?!"

"Let me rephrase that," Sanji replied, lighting a cigarette, "We're not going to fight them. Zoro is."

"What? Just Zoro? That's not fair!" Luffy pouted, putting his hands on his hips.

"Really, Sanji," Nami said, standing next to Luffy, "Having Zoro fight all those Marines on his own. Isn't that a wee bit cruel?"

"Oh, Nami-san," Sanji began, blowing some smoke from between his lips, "Zoro's strong. He can handle it. Besides …"

It was at this time that Zoro made his way out of the men's bunk room. He had just finished collecting, washing, drying, folding, and putting the guy's clothes away. Needless to say, he was just the tiniest bit pissed.

"He looks like he wants to kill a few people right now."

"Huh?" Zoro grunted when he realized that all eyes were on him.

"Here," Sanji smiled, placing three objects in Zoro's hands. Zoro was startled as he looked down to find his three greatest treasures: His swords.

Looking up to stare into Sanji's eyes, Zoro asked the silent question: Why are you giving these to me?

And, like he had heard the question, Sanji pointed out toward the sea. "Marines," he commented, taking another drag, "Have fun."

Smiling evilly, Zoro managed to, somehow, hook his swords to his waist and got into battle position, eagerly anticipating the encroaching Marine ships.

However, he did feel like a bit of a fool. He had never fought someone in bunny ears before … or a skin tight, skimpy suit, fishnet stockings, high heels, arm cuffs, or a "cute" little bow tie.

"He's so lucky," Luffy continued to pout, slumping down on deck.

Focused and ready, Zoro stuck one sword in his mouth and was preparing to initiate the battle when he heard the comment: "Ohh! What a cute little bunny tail! Hippity hop away, little bunny."

"Usopp," Zoro sneered, turning to face the marksman before engaging the enemy, "You're gonna die when I get back, you realize."

Usopp only laughed nervously as Zoro launched himself at the poor unfortunate souls on the Marine ships.

* * *

He had been a bit messy with his swordsmanship today. But, in all truthfulness, he didn't care. The complete satisfaction of being able to slice through_ anybody_ at the current time was enough to almost make him not care about how shitty the week had been going.

Leaping down onto the deck of the Going Merry, Zoro smiled contently to himself as he unhooked his swords from his side and gave them to Sanji almost too willingly. Sanji, along with the rest of the crew, just stared at their swordsman.

"Um, he seems a bit too happy," Nami commented, smiling a little.

"Good," Usopp added, "Maybe he won't kill me now."

Smiling eerily at him, Zoro went over to Usopp, patted him on the back, and nodded. Usopp had no idea what that was supposed to mean, but he opted for considering that it meant that Zoro was sparing his life.

"Ah! He's bleeding!" Chopper screamed, running into his office to get a few supplies, "I'll heal you Zoro! Don't bleed to death!"

"That's not his blood," Robin laughed, crossing her arms daintily, "I'd say a few gung-ho Marines got in his way."

"Wait, you mean …," Chopper returned, calming down.

"Correct. Our swordsman was a bit messy today."

Giving a humph, Zoro tried brushing some of the blood off of his outfit, but it merely smeared it worse.

"Oi, Marimo, go shower," Sanji ordered, "You're getting blood all over the place."

Without saying a word, Zoro made his way down to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

"Whoa! Why is Zoro dressed liked a bunny?!" Luffy screamed, pointing desperately at the retreating man.

"You just noticed?!" the remaining crew yelled.

* * *

Zoro peeled the bloody clothes from his body and stepped into the bath. Turning on the water, he felt the mist hit his body first. Becoming a bit colder, Zoro was about to step completely into the spray when he noticed the clothes he had been wearing were leaking blood onto the floor.

"Damn. Now what am I gonna wear?" he asked himself, turning toward the clothes.

Shrugging his shoulders, Zoro decided he'd deal with that after he got out of the shower.

* * *

"Oh! Poor Merry," Usopp sighed sadly, flopping on the deck, "You're all stained with blood."

"It'll be ok, Usopp," Chopper piped up, patting Usopp on the back, "I'll help you clean it up."

"Naa, we should make Zoro do it," Luffy commented bitterly, sitting in his usual spot on the ram's head.

"Don't get so angry, Luffy," Nami remarked, watching Usopp mourn over the bloody deck, "They were just lowly Marines."

But Luffy just continued to pout, ignoring Nami.

"Luffy's right, though," Sanji commented, "Zoro made this mess, and he'll clean it up."

And as Sanji was making his way past Usopp and into the galley to prepare for lunch, he thought of something. If Zoro was covered in that much blood that it stained his clothes, then he certainly couldn't wear those anymore. And deciding not to give Zoro the satisfaction of getting to wear his normal attire, even for a minute, Sanji made his way to the bathroom to go clean Zoro's clothes personally.

* * *

When he made it to the door, he heard the water was already on.

"Well, that's good," Sanji whispered, opening the door quietly, "I wouldn't want him to have a hissy fit on me."

Stepping into the bathroom, Sanji looked around quickly. He wanted to get out of there and clean those clothes before Zoro finished his shower. Spotting them lying haphazardly on the floor, Sanji scoffed.

"I paid good money for those, bastard."

Gathering the clothes off the floor, Sanji immediately stopped in his work when he heard Zoro grunt. Glancing over, Sanji hoped against all hope that Zoro hadn't spotted him. Thankfully, Zoro didn't seem to notice.

As he began his creep from the room, Sanji noticed that the shower curtain wasn't closed all the way. And, intrigued, he ventured over to take a peek.

Stopping to place the clothes on the toilet, he was just about to the shower when he mentally slapped himself. What was he thinking? Zoro was naked and taking a shower. Now, if it was Nami, he'd be interested … still, one peek wouldn't hurt.

Zoro breathed heavily, interrupting Sanji's thoughts and causing his heart to beat incredibly fast. Picking the clothes back up, he started to make his way back toward the door. But, suddenly, he decided he wouldn't. So what if he wanted to peek? He was gonna do it!

"But only for a second," Sanji whispered to himself.

Pulling the curtain back slightly, Sanji was graced with the sight of Zoro's naked backside. The water swirled in ripples over his body and down his legs where, Sanji noticed, the blood was slowly washing away, making the water a pinkish color.

Gazing back up, he admired the way Zoro's muscles moved every time he lifted them to his face and back down to his sides. And, before Sanji knew what he was doing, he had slipped off his shoes and socks, took off his coat, and slid in the shower behind Zoro.

The sudden intrusion of cold hands on his bare stomach made Zoro instinctively flinch. Turning around quickly, Zoro was surprised when he came face to face with Sanji.

"What do you want, Shitty cook?" Zoro asked, trying to squirm away as Sanji stepped closer to him.

Trapping Zoro between the wall and his own body, Sanji pressed himself on Zoro, not caring that he was getting soaking wet.

The sudden coldness of the wall on his back and warmth of Sanji's body on his made Zoro moan a little. Surprised at his own reaction, he was hoping Sanji hadn't heard it; however, the smile that the cook was currently sporting suggested to him that he had.

Sneering, the swordsman was caught off guard as Sanji began to run his hands up his hips and over his stomach. Tilting his head back, Zoro lifted a hand up to his face to stifle another moan. Damn cook. What was he thinking?

But Zoro's thoughts instantly blurred when he felt Sanji's hand grab his erection tightly. This time, he couldn't contain his moan.

Sanji laughed to himself. He never thought he'd ever be in this position. Well … with Zoro at least. But he wasn't about to start caring. The way Zoro was thrusting into his hand and the way his arms had wrapped around him, fingers clawing at his back, was total bliss.

Attaching himself to Zoro's neck, Sanji began sucking lightly at first, relishing the vibrations Zoro's moans were sending through his lips. Teeth nipping at the sensitive flesh, Sanji used his free hand to hold down Zoro's hips as the other hand went to work on the swordsman's erection.

Gasping, Zoro held tighter to Sanji, wanting to be closer to him.

He heard Sanji chuckle again and he closed his eyes tightly, not wanting to meet his gaze. That mocking glare was surely in place, and Zoro was in no mood to fight. He just wanted release.

Suddenly Zoro's eyes shot open. Without him realizing, Sanji had removed himself from his neck and was currently licking around his shaft.

Slamming his head against the wall, Zoro would normally have sworn at the pain, but it all but dulled as Sanji took his length in his mouth. He tried to say something, _anything_ … but his voice was betraying him at the moment.

He wanted more. He _needed_ more. And damn Sanji for teasing him. And as if to make Sanji understand, Zoro bucked his hips forcefully into Sanji's mouth.

However, Sanji was expecting this, and he continued to hold Zoro down tightly against the wall. "You must have patience, Zoro," Sanji chuckled, swirling his tongue over Zoro's thighs.

"Hnn, d-damn it," Zoro hissed, eyes still blurring, "You bastard."

Sanji didn't say another word as he took Zoro back into his mouth fully once more. A moan ripped through Zoro's throat as he began to feel his legs give out. Sliding down the slippery wall, Zoro came to rest on the floor where Sanji immediately spread his legs far apart.

Hands slipping against the wet surface, Zoro tried desperately to grab onto anything. However, he only managed to knock the shampoo and conditioner, along with some soap, off of the shelf. But both men, so engrossed in each other, took no notice.

"Uh …ugn … Sanji," Zoro growled, twisting his head down to look at Sanji. Sanji, not stopping in his ministrations, locked eyes with the man. "Shit … shit, uhn … I'm gonna …"

Giving a few last hard sucks, Sanji's mouth was instantly filled with Zoro's seed. Licking up as much as he could, Sanji held Zoro's gaze as the green haired man came.

"Ahh … bastard," Zoro breathed out, glaring at Sanji. Both men stayed like that for a while, both trying to catch their breath.

Sanji was the first to recover and stood, shakily. Chuckling, he leaned over to turn the shower off. Twisting the knob, Sanji whispered, "You taste pretty good."

"Whatever, you perverted cook," Zoro responded, breathing finally settling back to normal.

"Now you wait here while I go clean the clothes you so graciously bloodied."

Zoro gave a grunt as he stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, wrapping it tightly around his waist. Crossing his arms, he turned his head from Sanji, "Fine. But hurry the hell up."

Sanji smiled to himself as he exited the bathroom. He hadn't meant for that to happen, but what the hell ever. Seeing Zoro writhe like that beneath him was a victory in itself. He had the foreboding sense of his near death loom over his head, but at least Zoro couldn't kill him until after the week was over.

Hearing a sloshing in his shoes, Sanji looked down. Oh yeah … he was wet. Well, wet was an understatement: He was _soaking_ wet. Cursing himself, he began to peel his own wet clothes off when he felt that annoying pain in his pants again.

Sighing in defeat, Sanji looked down only to bear witness to his, for the second time today, tenting pants and confined erection. Instantly becoming aware that he was standing in the hall where anyone could walk by, Sanji screamed, "Shit!" as he went running off to the men's cabin, preparing to kick anyone out who dared to be in there.

Smiling evilly to himself, Zoro was drying off his hair when he heard Sanji go running down the hall. "Ha. What an idiot."

* * *

Sanji was _definitely_ gay. He had to be. No straight man would suck another guys cock if he wasn't, right? Of course. That's the only logical explanation.

That's what Zoro rationalized as he sat in the bathroom, waiting for Sanji to return.

But what an idiot. Why did Sanji even do that in the first place? Why was he in the bathroom? Why did _Zoro _allow _Sanji_ to get him off?!

And then Zoro started to question himself; if he allowed another guy to give him head, then didn't that make him gay too?

Cursing, Zoro threw the towel that he had used to dry his hair to the floor. "Damn, cook."

* * *

Sanji had returned about thirty minutes later only to find a very pissed off Zoro waiting in the bathroom. Apologizing half-heartedly, Sanji gave Zoro the now dry Playboy Bunny suit along with another task he figured needed taking care of.

Placing the bunny ears on his head, Zoro sauntered off past Sanji and went to go do the chore he had been instructed to perform. Sanji waited in the bathroom, the sound of Zoro's high heel clicks fading as he got farther and farther away. Sighing, Sanji sunk to the floor.

"Oi, what a day," he remarked, lighting a cigarette.

"Tell me about it," another voice commented, very close to Sanji.

Startled, Sanji looked up only to come face to face with one very sad Luffy. Frowning, Luffy was perched on the floor right in front of Sanji.

"Uh, Luffy?" Sanji began shakily, "When did you get in here?"

"A few seconds ago," Luffy sighed, flopping down into sitting position, "But the last time I came in here to ask you about lunch, you and Zoro were fighting in the shower."

"Wha --? Fighting … Zoro … _lunch?!_" Sanji realized that because of his little romp with Zoro, he had forgotten about lunch.

Beginning to apologize, Sanji was interrupted by Luffy's question: "Why were you fighting in the shower? Isn't it kinda small in there?"

"Well, we weren't …," Sanji stuttered.

"But it sounded like you were winning! That one time you had Zoro pinned on the ground! I didn't know you were strong enough to hold Zoro down."

A blush was creeping its way quickly onto Sanji's cheeks. He didn't know how to explain himself, and he certainly didn't know how to explain the fact that he hadn't noticed Luffy enter the bathroom, peek behind the shower, and rationalize to himself that they were both fighting.

But it could've been worse. He could've _really_ known what had happened. And that would've been a far more awkward situation than this.

"I'll go make that lunch now," Sanji said, ending the conversation with a smile.

* * *

The rest of the day progressed rather smoothly. Neither Zoro nor Sanji acted like anything strange had happened, so the crew, who, at first, had their doubts, really had no reason to believe anything was wrong. It was back to normal … so to speak.

Then there was the incident at dinner. Once again, Zoro had tripped a little while serving food in his high heels, and, once again, the crew laughed at his misfortune. Usopp even had a one liner saved up to the extent of, "I thought bunnies were good on their feet."

This prompted Zoro to fly into a rage and lunge himself at Usopp again; all the while claiming that Usopp really _would_ die this time.

Chopper, in his haste to save Usopp, knocked the food all over the table. Luffy took this to mean a free for all and jumped on the table. Noticing that Luffy was eating anything he got his hands on, Nami stood quickly from the table only to bump into Usopp who was knocked a little closer to Zoro.

Zoro tried to take this opportunity to lunge at him, but Chopper held his grip. That is, until some of the stray food had landed on the ground causing Chopper to lose his footing. Falling to the ground, he dropped Zoro, causing the swordsman to fall on his face.

Growling in anger, Zoro took his momentary freedom to scurry over to where Usopp lay on the ground, scrambling to get away from the enraged man, now terrified.

But Sanji, who was watching from the sidelines, took this moment to pinch Zoro's ass, which was currently in the air after the ungraceful fall.

Abandoning killing Usopp for the moment, Zoro spun on Sanji, demanding that if he wanted a fight, he'd give him one. But Luffy, laughing at the chaos of everything, decided that he'd pinch Zoro's ass too.

Continuing to laugh, both Zoro and Sanji turned on him and hissed, "Bastard!"

Luffy picked up the remaining food and started running around the galley, away from his two bloodthirsty crew mates.

By this time, Chopper had regained his footing. But, deciding it was all a lost cause anyway, he dove under the table, shaking in fear.

Usopp had jumped on the table to be away from the raging stampede, and Nami stood in the corner screaming at everyone to stop being such idiots.

Robin, on the other hand, had found a safe place off to the side like Nami had and decided to join in on the fun by pinching Zoro's butt as well. Of course, doing it from a safe distance.

And this "excitement" continued on for a few hours.

* * *

When everything had finally settled down, Zoro began to make his way to the crow's nest for the third night in a row.

"And where do you think you're going, Marimo?" Sanji asked from behind him.

"Same place I go every night, Sanji," Zoro responded, beginning to climb his way up.

"Well, alright, but I was gonna give you a break for tonight. But, I guess –" And Sanji didn't have time to finish his sentence before Zoro had jumped down, landed a little wobbly, and hurried off into the men's cabin.

"Heh, never mind," Sanji laughed after him.

"Well, g'night, Sanji," Usopp yawned, following after Zoro.

"Usopp. Get up there."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Zoro had figured something out. Obviously Sanji was attracted to him, that much was clear. But, the extent to which he was, was something interesting in itself. And Zoro had a very intriguing plan to exploit this fact.

Sitting up, Zoro laughed silently as he glanced over to Sanji's sleeping form. "Two can play at this game."

* * *

-End of Chapter Four-

* * *

A/N: And there's a hot shower scene for you! And, well, what's Zoro gonna do? Hehehe. I know. I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are greatly appreciated, and thank you so much for reading!!


	5. Day Four

A/N: Sorry that the wait was a little longer than usual, but please enjoy!

_To a sweet person and awesome friend … This story is dedicated to MaiAkemi._

Disclaimer: One Piece and its characters all belong to Eiichiro Oda.

Rating: M (For lots of delicious boy lovin')

* * *

-One Week-

* * *

Operation A.S.S. That's what Zoro had dubbed it, anyway. And it stood for Assault Sanji's Sanity. It had taken him a few hours to think of a clever plan and a clever name for said plan. And, after going through a couple of possibilities, he thought that Operation A.S.S. was quite ingenious.

Considering what it stood for and the fact that his ass would play a lot in the plan, Zoro crossed his arms and nodded in approval, chuckling quietly to himself.

However, he began to realize how ridiculous this whole situation must look: He was laughing to himself in the dark while everyone else slept. And what's worse, Sanji even granted him the privilege of actually being able to get a decent night's sleep in the men's cabin.

Zoro actually slapped himself and growled, "Grr, you stupid idiot! Just go to sleep!" and slammed his head down on the pillow, hoping he hadn't wasted too much of the night thinking about his master plan.

* * *

"Did you sleep well, Marimo?" Sanji's hushed whisper floated into Zoro's ears.

Blinking slowly, Zoro tried to feel his way around in the darkness only to grab onto something he hadn't expected: Sanji's face.

Startled, Zoro jumped back suddenly only to be thrown on the floor. Those hammocks didn't give much leeway for fear, apparently. Sanji, equally startled that a pair of hands had grabbed his face, stumbled backwards, bumping into Luffy's hammock.

This caused Luffy to be tipped over and land on Chopper who was sleeping underneath him on the floor. Chopper awoke hastily, thinking that they were, surely, under attack.

But when he tried to crawl out from beneath Luffy, Luffy merely snaked his arms out and pulled Chopper back into him, using the poor reindeer as a pillow.

Of course, when Luffy had fallen off his hammock, he bumped back into Sanji, causing the man to lose his footing and fall ungracefully to the floor as well.

Hearing a sharp intake of air beneath him, Sanji glanced down only to be graced by the sight of Zoro's pained face. Realizing he had dug his elbows into the swordsman's chest to protect himself from the fall, Sanji grimaced and breathed out a little apology.

"Nice going, Cook," Zoro gasped, still recovering from the weight that had suddenly dropped down on him.

* * *

Rubbing where Sanji had landed on his chest gently, Zoro followed Sanji into the kitchen.

"Oh, come on," Sanji sighed, "You've experienced worse pain."

"Well, that was a short lived apology," Zoro grunted, sitting at the table, "Mister I-have-daggers-for-elbows."

Laughing a little, Sanji was relieved that Zoro didn't seem to be _too_ mad. Of course, any amount of anger was expected; when you land full force on someone's chest with your elbows, you kind of expect death after they recover.

"So, are you gonna change it up today, or is it going to be the same routine?" Zoro asked, flicking at his earrings as he spoke.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Zoro," Sanji responding, getting out the proper materials, "But we always have to start with breakfast. You know how Luffy would get."

"True," Zoro agreed. If their captain didn't get breakfast as soon as he woke up, it wouldn't be very pretty.

As Sanji continued to work, Zoro stared silently at him. Smirking a little, Zoro knew Sanji had no idea what was coming to him. But he couldn't begin the plan too fast, or Sanji would definitely catch on. He hoped that whatever Sanji had picked out for him today would be able to appropriately show off his ass.

And then he slapped himself again. He wasn't supposed to _want_ to wear this perverted crap! He felt totally repulsed by his own thoughts. And as he was grinding his teeth in anger, he stopped suddenly and looked at Sanji … who was staring at him strangely.

"Um," Zoro tried, clearing his throat and blushing a little.

"Freak," Sanji interrupted, turning from Zoro and continued to make breakfast.

* * *

"Excuse me, Nurse," Usopp laughed madly, "Will the doctor be in shortly?"

"What are you talking about, Usopp? Of course Chopper's gonna come to breakfast too," Luffy added, looking at Usopp like he was completely retarded.

"Shut up, Usopp," Zoro responded, fixing his nurse outfit. Well, scratch that, his _perverted, no-one-should-ever-wear-this-thing-in-public_ nurse outfit. He was slightly glad that the outfit showed off his ass, but he wasn't happy at how ridiculous he felt in it.

A tight, short nurse outfit complete with thigh high stocking and those damn high heels again did not make Zoro happy.

"Oi, Slave boy," Sanji's voice called from near the oven, "The food's ready to serve."

As Zoro took to getting all the plates ready, he resolved to put phase one of Operation A.S.S. into action.

"You've already lost all your dignity, what's one more thing?" Zoro whispered continually under his breath. The plan was practically flawless, but he had to psych himself up for what he was planning.

* * *

When he had served everyone but Sanji, he resolved that it was now or never. Setting the plate down, Zoro "accidently" knocked the silverware off the table.

"Oh, how clumsy of me," Zoro said in a bored tone as he bent down to pick up the fallen utensils. It was totally a coincidence that the silverware happened to fall right in front of Sanji; it was also a coincidence that, when Zoro bent down to pick them up, his butt was practically in Sanji's face giving a Sanji a lovely view of Zoro's thong wearing ass.

Standing back up slowly, Zoro turned around and set the utensils back on the napkin from which he "accidently" pushed them off of.

"Ahhh!! Sanji's bleeding from his nose!" Chopper screamed, "What happened? Is there a doctor in the house?! Wait! That's me!! I'll help you Sanji!!" And he immediately leapt from his chair to go retrieve something for Sanji's bloody nose.

Sanji merely sat in shock … as did the remaining crew. Lifting a hand to his face, Sanji found out that he was, indeed, bleeding. And, upon closer inspection of his senses, he realized that he was 

slightly turned on as well. But before he could do anything about it, Zoro purred, "Oh, let me help you, _Master_."

And grabbing the napkin that the silverware had been on, Zoro proceeded to wipe the blood lovingly from Sanji's nose.

Slightly irritated by what he was doing, Zoro was more pleased with the reaction he was getting from Sanji. Hell, if he could get him off just by bending over, then imagine the other countless possibilities.

When he had finished, Zoro decided to put the finishing touches on phase one by leaning in close to Sanji and whispering, "There. All better." Of course, he took the liberty of letting their lips touch ever so slightly.

By the time Chopper came back with all the supplies he needed to "save" Sanji, Sanji was up and out the door in a flash.

"Where's he going?" Chopper asked, worried.

"Don't worry," Luffy laughed, "Zoro helped him!"

"I wouldn't necessarily say that, Luffy," Nami interjected, a slight blush on her face.

"Huh? But you saw. Zoro stopped Sanji's bleeding!"

"That's because the blood rushed somewhere else," Robin chuckled. And while Nami and Usopp stared at Robin, mortified, Luffy and Chopper had no idea what she meant.

"Hurry up and eat so I can clear the damn table," Zoro interrupted, causing everyone to realize he was still in the room.

"Uh, Zoro …," Usopp muttered, trying to voice exactly what he wanted to ask without getting Zoro's fist in his face, "You, um … gotta … _thing_ for Sanji now?"

"Of course not," Zoro stated simply, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

And the rest of breakfast progressed normally … well, as normally as it could with one of the crew wearing a nurse outfit and the chef nowhere to be found.

* * *

The plan was to give Sanji a twenty-four hour hard on. And, so far, Zoro was doing a damn good job.

Throughout the day, Zoro had taken every opportunity he could to bend over, stretch around, lean provocatively on, touch, and, overall, be around Sanji. And it seemed to having the desired effect.

Sanji's constant running off into the inner workings of ship and seemingly permanent blush let Zoro know that Operation A.S.S. couldn't be going any better.

Zoro smirked to himself as he did some meaningless task. Seriously, how much easier could this be? He was thankful for Sanji's general pervy-ness and the simple fact that Sanji seemed to have a "thing" for him.

Of course, this plan seemed to be wearing on him as well. More than once today, Zoro had to quell the urge to want to linger on the occasional times that he and Sanji had actually made contact.

And he cursed himself silently. There was no way he was falling for Sanji. At the most, it was lust. Which, he'd come to accept, was perfectly alright. If he thought Sanji was maybe a little hot, then he could damn well think it. It's not like he _loved_ him or anything.

* * *

God, Zoro was being exceptionally sexy today.

Zipping up his pants, Sanji's thoughts kept drifting back to Zoro. He wasn't sure how to describe it, but surely this sudden sexiness was only due to the events which occurred the previous day.

It's not like Zoro was acting any different. He wasn't listening to Sanji any more than usual, he wasn't being particularly nice to him …

"Huh, must be my imagination," Sanji sighed, lighting a cigarette.

He feared going out on deck, however, because he didn't know how many more times he could do this.

Sitting on the toilet, he tapped a few ashes into the sink. He didn't know whether to be ecstatic or petrified. Sure, this is what he wanted from the beginning: A vulnerable, yet extremely sexy Zoro, catering to all his wishes and giving him pleasant, provocative views. But the saying, "Be careful what you wish for," was hitting a little too close to home.

Sanji feared he was beginning to develop feelings for Zoro … but that's impossible. It was surely just a desire. It's not like he had thought Zoro was particularly _attractive_ before this whole bet.

Well … that's not entirely true.

Standing up, Sanji didn't feel like being cooped up in the bathroom all day. What if his darling Nami-san or Robin-chan needed something? What if Luffy had broken into the fridge and had eaten everything? What if he could get Zoro to show him his ass again?

No, wait, scratch that last thought.

Sanji cursed at himself as he made his way back on deck.

* * *

The next part of the plan was a bit risky. But Zoro knew that Usopp could swim, so he should be alright. He knew he couldn't push Luffy, Chopper, or Robin. And even though he really wanted to push Nami, he didn't think that would go over too well. And, well … Usopp had it coming to him.

The next part of Zoro's plan was to have one of the crew "accidently" fall into the water and he would jump in and save them. And he knew Sanji was probably not into the whole "Knight-in-Shining-Armor" thing, but he knew that the cook would enjoy Zoro in a wet, form fitting nurse outfit.

When Sanji had finally returned on deck, Zoro put his plan into motion.

* * *

Usopp was happily leaning over the railing of the Going Merry. Oh, how he loved this ship. He couldn't wait to tell Kaya about all the adventures he and his nakama had gone on. He was, truly, a real pirate now.

Smiling widely, he knew that, somewhere, his dad was proud.

And, suddenly, he found that the sea was getting closer and closer until, well …

"Agh! Help!" Usopp yelled, completely baffled as to how he got in the water.

"Ahh!! Usopp's drowning! I'll save him!" Luffy, continually forgetting that he couldn't swim, jumped in after Usopp.

"Agh! Help!! I can't swim!" Luffy screamed, using Usopp as a floatation device. However, Usopp, startled by this as well, kept sinking into the water under Luffy's squirming and, soon, both young men were screaming bloody murder.

As the crew rushed over to see what was going on, Zoro, without hesitation, jumped in to save his captain and sharpshooter.

"Gah, Luffy's such an idiot," Nami growled, smacking her hand into her face. "I mean, really, how many times will he forget that he can't _swim_?!"

Robin merely watched bemusedly as Chopper ran around the deck, hoping that all three of his crew mates were going to make it.

One over each shoulder, Zoro pulled both Usopp and Luffy out of the water and placed them on the deck.

Immediately, Nami and Chopper rushed over to see if everyone was ok. Robin didn't move, but directed her attention to the two boys. Sanji, on the other hand, was looking at Zoro.

The water dripped down his body and ran in small streams to his feet. The nearly sheer nurse outfit was clinging desperately to the swordsman's skin showing off his well toned chest and stomach.

And, Sanji noticed, he could see a hint of Zoro's nipples and the black thong trapping Zoro's impressive package. The way the water dripped down Zoro's face and followed the curve of his lips … the way the sun shown brilliantly on his now wet body … the way Sanji could see every muscle, every curve … the way Zoro's chest moved as he breathed …

Sanji wanted to touch him. More than any other desire he had ever wanted. He wanted to throw Zoro down on deck, ravish him, make him moan the same way he had in the shower, desperately panting his name and clawing at his back.

Moving forward, he grabbed Zoro's face in his hands and rubbed his thumbs down his cheeks. Zoro merely smiled in response and whispered, "With everyone watching? Really, Sanji."

And that sudden intrusion of Zoro's voice alerted Sanji to exactly where he was: On the deck of the Going Merry.

Blushing furiously, Sanji immediately let go of Zoro's face, looked around at all the confused faces, laughed a little, and went speeding off to the bathroom, damning Zoro's sexiness all the way.

"Wow, Sanji's sure not hiding it anymore," Nami sighed, shaking her head.

"Hiding what, Nami?" Luffy asked, recovering from his near death experience.

"Hiding how much of an _idiot_ you are!" Nami screamed, smashing Luffy's face with her fist, "How many times are you going to jump into the ocean before you realize that you cannot swim?!"

"I dunno," Luffy cried, shielding as much of himself as he could from Nami's wrath.

"How'd you fall in, Usopp?" Chopper asked, trying to ignore the fact that his captain was getting beat up.

"I don't really know," Usopp answered, truthfully, "I just remember being on deck and then … being in the water."

Zoro chuckled softly as he turned to go start some other meaningless task. Robin, looking from Usopp to Zoro, put the pieces together. Smiling, she whispered, "It seems our swordsman has figured out how to entice our cook."

* * *

Assaulting Sanji's sanity had never been so easy … or fun. Zoro was actually surprised that Sanji didn't seem to be catching on to his little strategy. He really thought getting an ass in your face all day would set some signals off somewhere. Oh well, Sanji's ignorance was Zoro's gain.

But he was beginning to get bored. Zoro could only bend over so many times before he didn't want to expose his ass anymore. Truthfully, his own behavior had him feeling extremely dirty. And that's probably why Sanji liked it so much.

And he wanted to do more than just lightly touch the cook. But he didn't want to seem too obvious. Zoro supposed that _that_ was the trouble.

It was about dinner time, so that meant that Zoro only had a few good hours left to do something amazing. Something that Sanji might even pass out from. He wanted whatever he did to live with Sanji forever.

But what?

Zoro wasn't "sexy" by nature. He knew the basics: If someone liked ass (Sanji), then they get an ass in the face. If someone liked little, secret touches (Sanji again), then give them touches. But how was he supposed to go big? He doubt chugging beer and sleeping on deck really got the cook going. But, well, with Sanji, it was hard to say.

* * *

When Sanji called for him to help with dinner, Zoro still hadn't thought of anything. Shrugging his shoulders, Zoro trudged into the kitchen. Well, it seemed the day was going to go out in serenity. Lucky for Sanji.

"Oi, Zoro, hurry up, will ya?" Sanji asked in breathy command, setting some plates down rather violently.

The galley, Zoro noticed, had seen better days. Not to say that there was a mess or anything, but there were pots boiling, simmering, and overall just cooking things everywhere, a roast in the oven, something cooking in the microwave, and Sanji was taking a salad out of the fridge to prepare.

Wondering why Sanji was going all out but deciding not to ask, Zoro took the plates and began to set the table.

* * *

"Oh, Sanji! It looks beautiful!" Nami cried, clasping her hands together.

"Awesome!!" Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper sparkled, mouths watering as soon as they smelled what Sanji had been preparing.

"What's the occasion?" Robin asked, admiring the fruit spread Sanji had laid out.

"No occasion," Sanji smiled, "I just really felt like preparing something fantastic tonight. Enjoy. Ladies first, you pigs!" Sanji concluded with a well placed kick to the three members who had almost jumped on the table to get their share.

Zoro stood in the corner, slightly amused. Sanji had said that there hadn't been an occasion, but Zoro wondered if he had been so extravagant tonight to avoid being around him. And that was probably it. After the "drowning" incident, Zoro realized he hadn't seen Sanji in the few hours between then and now.

Now he really had to step up his game.

Looking around for something, anything that would aid him, Zoro couldn't spot anything of particular interest. Sanji's voice interrupted his thoughts, "Oh man … that was some tough work for one man." Zoro looked over to see him stretching his arms above his head and yawning a little.

And he got an idea.

"Would you like some help, my master," Zoro asked, coming to stand behind Sanji.

"Help? With what?"

"You worked so hard," Zoro continued, eyes full of fire, "Let me help you."

And before Sanji could comprehend those words or register the proper response, Zoro had straddled Sanji in his chair. Grabbing a fork and picking a little bit of salad out of the bowl, Zoro held his hand protectively under the food so as not to spill and opened his mouth in a small "o".

Sanji immediately froze. What was going on? Zoro wasn't sitting in his lap and … _feeding_ him, was he? Not understanding why, Sanji opened his mouth a little, prompting Zoro to put the food in. Chewing instinctively, but really wanting to ask Zoro what the Hell he was doing, Zoro beat him vocally by purring, "Good."

One fork dropped … then two … then four. The crew sat in complete shock. Luffy, who never seemed to be deterred in his eating, stopped mid-bite in shock. And even Robin, who would generally never lose her composure no matter the circumstance, let her mouth drop ever so slightly.

Zoro ignored them, continuing to feed Sanji; and it was unaware if Sanji was even conscience to the fact that there were other people in the room at all.

Blowing lightly on a hotter piece of meat, Zoro leaned farther in, pressing himself harder on Sanji. A moan escaped Sanji's lips allowing Zoro to place the meat in his mouth. Rubbing on Sanji's crotch with his own, Zoro scoot back on the lap he was currently perched on in order to reach a piece of fruit.

Grabbing the grape in his fingers, Zoro leaned back into Sanji again, purposely creating a delicious friction. Putting the grape up to Sanji's lips, the cook immediately opened his mouth in wanting, completely forgetting about his previous hesitation.

Zoro laughed to himself. He had expected this much from the Love Cook.

Letting his fingers slip into Sanji's mouth along with fruit, Zoro felt the immediate sensation of Sanji's tongue swirling lightly over his fingertips. Stifling a moan himself, Zoro leaned in a little more, feeling Sanji's growing erection press into his.

Sanji, for his part, had let his hand wander down Zoro's hips and over his thigh, squeezing a little. And with Zoro's fingers still in his mouth, Sanji sucked on them harder, running his other free hand up Zoro's chest.

Zoro's moan escaped before he could even think about containing it.

And without even being the slightest bit aware of what was going on, Zoro hadn't realized that Sanji had somehow managed to remove the nurse outfit from his chest, immediately latching himself to one of Zoro's nipples and sucking hard.

This caused Zoro to moan yet again. Face flushing, he grabbed desperately to Sanji's shoulders, squeezing his eyes shut as Sanji's hand, which had made it past the thong, was currently teasing Zoro's entrance.

Gasping from every sensation he was feeling, Zoro opened his eyes wearily only to come face to face with … Luffy. "Are you guys making babies?"

Scared out of his mind, Zoro immediately leapt backwards, his heart practically stopping. Well, he _would_ have leapt backwards, except he currently had Sanji pinned to him. So, instead of gracefully leaping away from his captain, Zoro went falling to the floor with a thud, taking Sanji with him.

Arms wrapping around Zoro instinctively, it hurt more than a little when both of their weights came crashing down on his arms. However, the thud beneath him had alerted him to the fact that Zoro's head had smashed rather harshly into the floor.

Opening his eyes, hissing in pain, Sanji had not expected to come face to face with Chopper. "That's impossible, Luffy. They can't have babies."

"Oh," was the response from the captain, stretching his neck around to look at Sanji too.

"I'm in my happy place, I'm eating dinner, and no one is having kitchen sex," Usopp repeated over and over, holding a spoon in his hand and rocking back in forth.

"Zoro? Sanji?!" Nami interjected, not sure if she should be terrified or angry. "What are you doing?!"

"Na-Nami-san …," Sanji murmured, trying to smile at her. However, when the two men had landed, their erections had pressed roughly against each other. So, even though they were in pain, both were still, clearly, aroused.

Zoro opened his eyes warily, tilting his head back. However, Chopper hadn't moved, so Zoro, still a little disorientated and not realizing that he was looking at an upside down Chopper, screamed a little and scrambled to get away. However, Sanji had him trapped pretty good, and he only served to rub against the blonde haired man again.

Their moans synchronized, and the galley immediately became silent as both men blushed thoroughly, bringing their hands to their mouths and looking at each other, mortified.

Wrestling Sanji off of him, Zoro made a quick bee-line for the door and ran for the bathroom, screaming, "Shit!!" as he went.

"I didn't know he learned how to run in high heels," Robin added after a long, agonizing silence.

And the rest of the crew, turning their direction to a visibly turned on Sanji, wasn't quite sure what to say.

"So," Sanji tried, ignoring his obviously confined erection and current situation in general, "How was dinner?"

* * *

Zoro and Sanji tried to stay as far away as they could from each other for the rest of the night. Both men desperately wanting a repeat, but finding it too dangerous to try again … especially in the galley.

The crew tried to assure them both that what they did, or got close to doing, in the galley really wasn't a big deal. But every time Nami tried to bring up the subject of them never doing that again when the rest of the crew was around, she'd end up only getting her sentence out partially before she got too embarrassed to continue scolding them.

Usopp, on the other hand, stayed even farther from Sanji and Zoro then they were staying from each other. He knew, secretly, that they both probably had a thing for each other, but he had never experienced two men almost having sex before. Apparently, it was a bit scaring to him.

The only time the two men met back up was when everyone was getting ready to go to bed.

* * *

Yawning, Sanji flicked the remains of his cigarette into the ocean. He had been thinking about Zoro for a few hours, and he still couldn't get over the fact at how different this day had been compared to the others. It was like Zoro didn't care about wearing girl clothes or that he was turning Sanji on. The fact that the two of them got _that_ carried away in the galley earlier only confirmed that point.

But there was just something _off_. It just wasn't in Zoro's nature to sexually push himself on Sanji like he had been. It had almost been like Zoro was doing this of his own free will …

Sanji's quiet laughter disrupted the calmness of the night.

He had figured it out. He knew it all seemed a bit off. Of course, that was all part of Zoro's plan. Zoro, that unbelievable bastard, had gone out of his way to sexually excite Sanji all day. No wonder he had been touching him, and bending over, and … damn it!

Sanji smashed his fist angrily against the railing, smiling evilly to himself. To think that Zoro was actually smart enough to think of something so sinisterly evil. He had to applaud him on that, but that green haired bastard was not going to get away with this, oh no.

"Oi, cook," Zoro interrupted, standing behind Sanji, "You want me on watch?"

Turning around and putting on the most innocent face he could, Sanji smiled, "Yes, my little slave boy. Go on watch."

Zoro nodded and headed for the crow's nest. But feeling something off, he turned back around to look at Sanji who was merely watching him. Zoro was confused, and when Sanji gave him a little wave, he waved back, even more confused.

But ignoring his bad feeling for now, Zoro continued to make his way to the crow's nest, trying to plan out exactly how he was going to continue with Operation A.S.S. tomorrow.

Sanji watched Zoro until he was completely out of view. Cackling quietly, Sanji began making his way to the men's cabin.

Stopping, he turned and looked up at the spot where Zoro was, unsuspecting. "Touché, Zoro. But now the ball is in my court," Sanji smirked and crossed his arms, continuing down the stairs, "Sweet dreams."

* * *

-End of Chapter Five-

* * *

A/N: Dun dun dun! What's Sanji's gonna do?! Poor Zoro. Seems his revenge was rather short lived … or is it? Thank you so much for reading! Again, so sorry it took me a little longer to post this chapter. Reviews are greatly appreciated and I really hope you enjoyed it!!


	6. Day Five

A/N: Well, finals are finally over, and now I can enjoy a much needed summer break. Yay! And on that note, this chapter is filled with all kinds of kinkiness. If that offends you, tread carefully.

_To a sweet person and awesome friend … This story is dedicated to MaiAkemi._

Disclaimer: One Piece and its characters all belong to Eiichiro Oda.

Rating: M (For lots of delicious boy lovin')

* * *

-One Week-

* * *

Zoro was an idiot. If he thought he could turn this week around by taking advantage of Sanji's sex drive, he was sadly mistaken. But Sanji had to admit that Zoro's attempts had been fun … while they lasted. Unfortunately for the swordsman, Sanji was much more skilled in the art of seduction and sexual teasing. If Zoro thought the week had been bad thus far, Sanji couldn't wait to see his reaction at what the upcoming day held.

Slipping off of the couch, Sanji snuck quietly over to where he had Zoro's outfit for the day hidden. Grabbing the fabric and squeezing it tightly, Sanji chuckled to himself as he ran his eyes over the suit and imagined Zoro's reaction to such a thing.

In all truthfulness, Sanji didn't think he was going to have to pull this baby out. But obviously Zoro was raising the stakes, so why shouldn't he?

Sneaking out of the boy's cabin and over to the crow's nest, Sanji climbed the ladder and leapt in behind Zoro, startling the green haired man out of his slumber.

"I don't know why I keep putting you up here," Sanji began, smirking, "You're a terrible guard. I'm surprised we haven't been attacked yet."

Zoro gave a humph and crossed his arms, "If there was real danger, I'd know."

"Sure you would," Sanji laughed, "Because you're so alert all the other times you fall asleep on deck, why would this be any different?"

But Zoro wasn't in the mood for Sanji's sarcasm and merely continued to sit, arms still folded, ignoring Sanji and looking out across the ocean.

Sanji wasn't about to play this game with him. This day was far too valuable to waste teasing Zoro verbally. "Time to change."

Zoro looked up at Sanji, a bit surprised. "But I always change _after_ I eat."

"I know that, Idiot, but we're doing something different today. Now stand up."

Obeying Sanji reluctantly, Zoro stood and stretched. He had spent all night trying to think on ways to improve Operation A.S.S., but it was too hard. He just couldn't think that perversely. And besides that, there were only so many things that he was willing to put himself through … or the crew, for that matter.

Turning to face Sanji, Zoro was flung backwards harshly. Disorientated, it wasn't until he felt Sanji's warm hands on his arms that his eyes shot open, surprised.

Looking into Sanji's eyes, the swordsman was met with one very satisfied look. The sound of buttons popping caused his eyes to be adverted downward where he realized that Sanji was undressing him.

"H-hey!" Zoro proclaimed, trying to squirm away from Sanji, "I can do that on my own, bastard!"

Sanji merely hummed as he continued to undress Zoro. Taking the little nurse cap off Zoro's head, Sanji stood back a little to admire the body before him. "Hmm, very nice."

And here was Zoro: Standing almost entirely nude for the whole world to see. Blushing furiously, Zoro growled, "What the Hell, Sanji?!"

But just as fast as Sanji had stripped Zoro, he began redressing the man. Of course, stopping along the way to rub his hands along any area of skin that he could.

Zoro, for his part, stood with his hands to the sides and gasped every time Sanji hit a particularly sensitive spot. And it wasn't until Sanji was putting the choker around his neck that he even realized what he was wearing. "Oh, Hell no."

"Perfect," purred Sanji, smiling more evilly than he had all morning.

* * *

Sanji placed a plate of food on the ground and tugged on the leash he was holding. Coming to stand near him abruptly, Zoro picked irritably at the collar he was wearing. And attached to that collar, was a leash. And on the other end of that leash was … Sanji.

"Eat," Sanji commanded, motioning toward the plate he set on the ground.

"I am not eating on the ground like some kind of animal," Zoro hissed back venomously, eyes narrowing at Sanji.

But Sanji wasn't affected by the glare that seemed to promise his death, and he tugged harder on the leash, causing Zoro to stumble forward into his arms. Wrapping one arm delicately around the man's waist, but keeping a strong grip on Zoro's confines, Sanji brushed his lips lightly over Zoro's and whispered, "Sorry, Kitty. But today … you are."

And with a quick sweep of his foot, Sanji sent Zoro to his knees. Growling in slight pain and anger, Zoro spun to face Sanji quickly.

But Sanji only looked on in amusement. It never failed to surprise him with just how good Zoro looked in these perverted outfits. Today's choice, especially. If the tiny outfit with the large, puffed out skirt wasn't appealing enough, the contrasting black kitty ears and tail sure were. To think that Zoro was even able to fit into the suit was surprising enough, but Sanji was more excited by just how much body he was showing.

Lowering his head, while tugging Zoro closer, Sanji murmured, "Oh, come now, Zoro. Be a good little kitty and eat your breakfast."

Remembering that he _had_ to do anything Sanji wanted, no matter how absurd, Zoro's growl dulled into a quiet hum. "Do I at least get … um, some utensils?"

"Well, cats don't eat with utensils, so … you tell me."

* * *

"Usopp! Don't! He'll get you this time, I can feel it!"

"This is even better than the bunny suit! A-hahaha!!"

"Sanji, how come these outfits of yours never involve any pants?"

"Ah, I'm sorry, Nami-san," Sanji swooned as he began serving breakfast, tugging a very pissed off Zoro behind him.

Once again, breakfast was a time for admiring Zoro's new outfit for the day. And, as usual, Robin looked on in slight amusement as Nami regarded the costumes as something meant only for a perverted Halloween party. Luffy was just as happy as always and was more content with eating than with sharing his thoughts on the matter. And Usopp laughed at poor Zoro's misfortune as Chopper pleaded with him to stop the madness for fear that Zoro would snap and actually kill him. On purpose or not.

"So, the mighty swordsman has been captured by the pervy-cook," Usopp laughed madly, "But I thought lions couldn't be caged, Zoro? Oh, wait, my mistake! You're just a widdle kitty now, huh?"

"Ah, I'm gonna kill you Usopp! It may not be today, it may not be tomorrow, but I will kill you," Zoro spat in rage, trying desperately to claw his way over to the man he was providing so much comic relief for this week.

"He's just kidding, Usopp," Chopper cried slightly, not sure if Zoro was really joking or not, "But you really gotta stop!"

And, for once this week, Usopp said his peace and ate quietly. Sneaking a peek and laughing ever so often, of course.

And Zoro caught that insistent laughter and made a dive for his unsuspecting nakama. But, lucky for Usopp, Sanji had a tight grip on Zoro and all the swordsman accomplished was choking himself a little.

Coughing the pain away, eyes still on Usopp, Zoro was shocked suddenly as his ass was seemingly attacked by millions of pins and needles at the same time. Turning quickly, Zoro stared incredulously at Sanji who held … a wooden paddle in his hand. "Bad kitty."

Staring from Sanji's stern face to his ass offender, Zoro was speechless. First of all, he wasn't sure where Sanji had gotten the paddle. And he wasn't sure where he had been stashing it. But his biggest issue with the cook was that … he had just _spanked_ him.

And the two stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Sanji perfectly stoic; Zoro losing his composure indefinitely.

And the rest of the crew took this as an opportunity to go occupy themselves with some other task. All except Luffy who, of course, wanted to stay behind and watch. Thankfully, Robin decided to utilize her powers by grabbing the captain tightly and dragging him out on deck.

"And then there were two," Sanji smirked, tugging Zoro closer.

Zoro continued to stare at Sanji. He couldn't believe how brave Sanji was getting. Truthfully, it scared him a little. They had almost had sex last night when Zoro initiated the teasing. But now, with Sanji running the show, Zoro wasn't sure what was going to happen.

And then he realized how close he and Sanji had gotten.

"Zoro, you're being such a bad kitty," Sanji chuckled, running a hand down to Zoro's ass and squeezing hard. Zoro moaned in surprise feeling his cheeks get hotter at the touch.

"First you refuse to eat your food." Squeeze. "And then you try to attack your own nakama." Squeeze again. "So I wonder," Sanji hissed, emphasizing by running his hand over Zoro's crotch 

and kneading the flesh with his fingers, "What'll you do next? Maybe you need to be punished, ne?"

Zoro swallowed hard. His mind was racing and his throat felt dry. He tried to get away … a little. But as Sanji's expert hand caressed his ever growing erection, Zoro's body betrayed his feelings and left him weak for Sanji's control.

Opening his mouth, Zoro tried to tell Sanji to stop, but all that came out was a breathy moan. Eyebrows lowering in frustration, Zoro tried not to succumb to Sanji's sexual power, but he was failing miserably.

The warmth between his legs was becoming unbearably uncomfortable. "Hnn, da-damn it," Zoro breathed, squeezing his eyes shut as Sanji rubbed harder along his shaft.

And then, in a flash, Sanji's hand was gone. Realizing he had somehow ended up on the ground, Zoro flushed even harder at the state Sanji had left him in. "Bastard," Zoro cursed, feeling his whole body heat up in embarrassment.

"Please, continue," Sanji smiled, standing above Zoro with a firm grip still on the leash.

"You've gotta be kidding," Zoro stated, breathing still uneven.

"I command it," Sanji insisted, sitting down in a chair and staring right into Zoro's eyes.

Zoro protested. He screamed and bitched and moaned until he was blue in the face. Well, at least he would've done that if he didn't currently have an erection confined uncomfortably in his underwear.

Slipping a hand had down his stomach, Zoro hesitantly wrapped a hand around his shaft. Peeling his eyes away from Sanji, he immediately began to stroke himself. Faintly wishing this was all just some terribly perverted nightmare, Zoro's mind began to dull as he stroked himself faster.

"Zoro, look at me." Sanji's voice was husky and Zoro wasn't sure if it was his own imagination or if the blonde haired man was getting turned on by all this. Gasping shakily, he wrenched his head up and took all he had to even crack his eyes open a little. Breathing harshly, Zoro looked at Sanji; eyes glazed over in lust and wanting.

"I want you to think of me when you come." Sanji's voice was nothing more than a whisper, but Zoro heard it loud and clear. And it sent him over the edge.

The white liquid poured over his hand and down his thighs. Zoro was glad that, for once, he wasn't wearing any pants. Looking wearily up at Sanji, the cook was giving him a strange stare. 

Zoro wasn't sure what it meant, but his mind was still a bit fuzzy from his orgasm, so he merely stared at Sanji, breathing finally returning to normal.

"Good," Sanji smiled, standing up, "Good kitty." He left Zoro on the floor, not saying a word as he left. Zoro gave a sigh and stood up. The feeling of embarrassment hadn't fully left him, however.

And as he stood by the sink, washing his hands and cursing Sanji slightly, he was redeemed when he heard Luffy exclaim, "Whoa! Sanji!! Your pants look like a mountain in front! Cool!! How'd you do that?!"

And Zoro knew that Sanji's pain was his pleasure … in matter of speaking.

* * *

The rest of the day, to Zoro's horror, progressed in much of the same way as the morning had. Apparently Sanji had the same idea in giving him a permanent hard on, because he found himself feeling very tight in his nether regions for a good majority of the day.

And if Sanji was trying to be modest about it all, he was doing an absolutely shitty job.

More than once today, Zoro's ass had been slapped, pinched, rubbed, and all other sorts of things that involved Sanji and his damn hands. Of course, there was no way Zoro could be free of this onslaught considering that Sanji was holding him by a very short leash; figuratively and literally.

But Sanji was being even braver than that. Hands slipped into the tiny panties to violate him, fingers traced along his jaw bone constantly lifting his head so Sanji's mouth could suck ravenously on his neck, and not to mention all the times Sanji would flip Zoro around suddenly so he could grind their bodies together. All this and more … and Zoro couldn't take it anymore.

And neither could the crew who happened to bear witness to every occasion of Zoro fondling that day.

* * *

"The mating habits of humans are so strange," Chopper whined pitifully, sitting in the galley with Luffy, Nami, Robin, and Usopp.

"Hey, don't blame use regular people," Usopp butted in, sighing, "Normal people don't act like _that_."

The crew, minus Zoro and Sanji, had gathered in the galley to both get away from the sexual tension lingering on deck and set up a plan to stop them for interacting sexually in front of them.

"I'm tellin' ya, Chopper," Luffy butted in, "They're trying to make babies!"

"Luffy, you idiot, men can't have babies together," Nami spat, crossing her arms, "And besides, you have to have sex to have babies. They're just annoyingly groping each other."

"Well, what should we do?" Usopp asked, leaning on the table.

"I think," Nami announced, "That someone should go out there and tell them to knock it off. And since Luffy's the captain, I nominate him."

"Here, here," Robin agreed, taking time from reading her book to engage the conversation.

"Heck no!" Luffy protested, slamming his fists down on the table, "You're the one who cares! You do it!"

"You mean," Nami began, "You don't care that two of our crew members are openly fondling each other?"

"Nope!" Luffy finished, sitting with a pout. "You and me do it all the time."

"Eww!" Usopp cringed slightly, "Really?"

"Sh-shut up, Luffy," Nami screamed, face turning a deep shade of red, "We don't do it openly!"

"You started doing it last night at dinner before Sanji and Zoro did!"

"Ahh!" Usopp cried, jumping behind Chopper and grabbing him as a shield, "Is nothing sacred?!"

"Get out there!!" Nami roared throwing Luffy out of the galley, "And don't come back until they stop sucking face!!"

* * *

They were surprised to say the least. It wasn't every day that a boy in a straw hat went flying from a room screaming in shock.

Sanji even stopped fondling Zoro long enough to stare at his captain who had landed ungracefully at his feet.

"Uh, Luffy?"

"Ow-ow-ow," Luffy cringed, rubbing his face gently with one hand, "Uh … hey guys."

"What are you doing?" Zoro asked, pushing himself away from Sanji.

"Um, I'm supposed to stop you guys from touching each other," Luffy commented, standing up and straitening his hat.

"Really?" Sanji questioned, challenge in his tone, "So if I do this," he continued, licking Zoro's ear and eliciting an irritated moan, "You're going to stop me."

"I guess," Luffy commented, totally unaffected.

"Oh? So if I do this," Sanji grabbed Zoro's cock and squeezed hard, "I'm gonna get in trouble."

"Yup," Luffy replied, still not doing anything to stop them.

"Well, let's say I decided to do _this_," Sanji emphasized by pinching Zoro's nipple. Zoro, though not enjoying being fondled in front of his captain, gasped and shivered back into Sanji.

"Well, whatever, he seems to like it," Luffy smiled, waving his hand dismissively.

"Oh, well, good," Sanji returned the smile, forcing his fingers into Zoro's mouth, prompting Zoro to suck on them.

* * *

"Um, he failed," Usopp reported, turning to Nami and closing the galley door which had been cracked open slightly.

"This crew is insane."

* * *

This whole day had been maddening. Everywhere Zoro turned, Sanji was there. And every time Sanji was there, Zoro was violated. And even though Sanji was aware of the crew's unspoken feelings, he wasn't about to stop. He would probably never have an opportunity like this ever again.

He did feel bad about making his lovely Nami-san and Robin-chan uncomfortable, but he couldn't explain it. He didn't know how to make anyone understand what he was feeling towards the swordsman. And though he chalked it up to revenge, Sanji had the lingering feeling that there was something more. But he doubted Zoro felt even remotely the same, and so he just ignored his feelings and commenced with the groping.

He had been hanging around Zoro so much, in fact, that he wasn't even aware that it was time to make dinner until Luffy grabbed his shirt sleeve and pouted miserably.

* * *

He was good. Oh … he was _really_ good. Zoro actually caught himself thinking how impressive Sanji's plan had been. If he even had a plan. And that was probably the ingeniousness of it all. Zoro assumed that Sanji had just been following his instinct and groping and molesting him all day without a solid, thought out plan. And Zoro guessed that that was where they differed.

So then, Zoro thought of his own plan. Well, an expansion on Sanji's plan, but a plan no less. He couldn't take it anymore; if he was going to suffer the pain of a constant erection due to Sanji, then Sanji was going to experience the same … courtesy of Zoro.

Feeling a nudge on his back, Zoro turned around to come face to face with an irritated Sanji. "Oi, Marimo. Start serving the food or you're not getting any."

* * *

Zoro realized that this plan sucked. It was so primal and unoriginal that he almost felt embarrassed even thinking it. But it was the easiest way to entice Sanji and, hey, at least it would produce the desired effect.

Serving the dinner, Zoro stopped near Chopper's chair and bent down to whisper in his ear. He really didn't care what the crew saw the two of them do anymore, but Zoro felt that exposing Chopper to this travesty would be just too cruel.

"Chopper," Zoro whispered quietly enough so that only Chopper could hear him, "Run."

"Huh?"

"Run!" Zoro's whisper turned into a hiss as he urged Chopper out of his chair.

Chopper, terrified, obeyed Zoro's words and went running from the galley, food in hand.

"Where's he going?" Usopp asked.

"He really had to pee," Zoro responded quickly, serving the last plate to Sanji.

Nodding approvingly, Sanji grabbed Zoro's leash and tugged on it. "Sit down, Kitty," Sanji murmured.

But Zoro didn't sit. Nor did he make a motion to sit. Instead, he stood stoically and let Sanji tug harshly on the leash. Glaring up at him, Sanji growled deeply, "Zoro. Sit down."

And as Sanji was about to yank the leash one more time, Zoro took this opportunity to do what he had to. Grabbing the leash, Zoro yanked Sanji forward roughly, knocking the cook out of his chair and against Zoro.

Angry, Sanji let the leash go and was about to kick the idiot in the face when Zoro grabbed him and roughly shoved his lips into Sanji's.

Startled, Sanji stood motionless as Zoro kissed him. It wasn't until he felt Zoro's tongue against his lips that he even reacted at all.

Taking control, Sanji opened his mouth, but instead of letting Zoro dominate him, Sanji thrust his tongue deep into Zoro's mouth before the green haired man could get the upper hand.

Moaning, Zoro's tongue fought against Sanji's, but it seemed that Sanji was much more experienced in the act of kissing than Zoro. Pushing Zoro against the wall, Sanji continued to ravish him by running his hands along the pinned man's body.

Zoro moaned again, grabbing Sanji's ass and pushing their two bodies closer together. This time it was Sanji's turn to gasp out a breathy moan. Breaking the kiss only momentarily, Sanji wasted no time in recapturing Zoro's lips. And to occupy to his hands, Sanji ran his hands up to Zoro's chest and squeezed his nipples through the tight fabric of the outfit.

Lips parting with a wet pop, Zoro grasped Sanji's shoulders and moaned loudly. Taking this as a good sign, Sanji flung the pair around and kicked the food on the table to the floor. Slamming Zoro down on his back, Sanji removed the top of the outfit from Zoro's chest and started running his tongue along Zoro's scar.

Pushing the swordsman's legs far apart, Sanji immediately ground his erection into Zoro's creating a painfully intoxicating friction.

"Dinner's been so fun this week!" Luffy laughed, eating the fallen food off of the ground.

"Oh God! Kitchen sex! Ahhh! I feared this last night!" Usopp screamed, grabbing a bowl and covering his face with it.

"Oh my," Robin commented, blushing a little and making her way from the kitchen.

"They're hopeless!" Nami screeched following Robin out of the galley.

"Oh jeez, oh God, oh man," Usopp chanted, looking for a way out from around the lip of the bowl. Spotting Luffy, he leaped over to him and begged, "Luffy, please! Make them stop!!"

"Wow … look at them go …," Luffy murmured, transfixed.

"Snap out of it, Luffy," Usopp pleaded, dropping the bowl and trying to pull Luffy out of the galley.

"So much … saliva …," Luffy whispered, trying to pry his way from Usopp and get closer to action.

"Luffy!"

The pair on the kitchen table carried on like that had been alone since this fiasco started and didn't pay attention to Usopp's pleas or Luffy's constant staring.

Hearing another loud moan, Usopp heaved Luffy over his shoulder and ran frightened from the galley. Luffy kept his eyes fixed on the two men, not aware that he was being carried out. Kicking the door closed, Usopp saw Chopper walking up to the galley. Most likely to see what was wrong.

"Run, Chopper," Usopp screeched, "Run!!"

And for the second time that day, Chopper obeyed his nakama and went running off, screaming.

* * *

He couldn't see what Sanji was doing, but he could _feel_ it. Sometime between Sanji licking his chest and rubbing his erection, Zoro was blindfolded and his hands had been tied together behind his back with the leash that had previously been hooked to his choker.

Now on the floor, Zoro gasped when he felt Sanji's tongue run slowly along his shaft. Now naked, Zoro felt the cold air on his hot skin, and it was slightly irritating. He desperately wanted to see where Sanji was and what he was doing. However, the blindfold prevented Zoro from seeing anything at all. Shuddering when Sanji's hot breath rushed over him, Zoro bucked his hips forward, needing more; needing Sanji's mouth on him again.

Instead of denying him like he was more prone to this week, Sanji actually acknowledged Zoro's request by taking the man back into his mouth fully and sucking hard.

Zoro moaned deeply as Sanji put his free hand into Zoro's mouth. As Zoro was licking and sucking on his fingers, Sanji growled softly, feeling his own erection push tightly against his pants. Taking his fingers out of Zoro's mouth, he slowly inserted one slick digit into Zoro's entrance.

Shock and pain all at once took over Zoro. Hissing sharply and squirming backwards, Zoro squeezed his eyes shut at the new experience. Sanji didn't say anything as he waited for Zoro's body to grow accustomed to his finger. And when he felt satisfied enough, he inserted another.

Zoro's breath came out in short gasps. He had never experienced anything so painfully arousing in his whole life. But damn it if it didn't hurt like _Hell_. Trying to calm himself down, Zoro tried to relax his body, but when Sanji inserted a third finger, he felt a searing pain once more. Tears were slightly working their way into his eyes, so he was glad that he was blindfolded.

* * *

It was true beauty. Zoro writhing beneath him and impaling himself deeper on Sanji's fingers. The noises the swordsman was making were like music to his ears. But wanting to feel more of Zoro, Sanji used his free hand to release his erection from his pants.

When Sanji's other hand left Zoro suddenly, he growled, "Wh-what the hell, ba-bastard?" Realizing he wanted more of Sanji, for those fingers to return, Zoro felt ridiculous. He didn't want to _beg_ Sanji to come back, but, God damn it, he needed it!

"We need some lubrication," Sanji's voice was thick with desire, "Unless you want this to really hurt."

"Heh, like you could hurt me," Zoro challenged, hoping that the teasing would make Sanji hurry up.

Sanji snorted as he poured some vegetable oil over his erection. Moaning from the abrupt coldness, Sanji immediately contained the feeling by focusing on the task at hand. "I'm going in, Idiot Marimo."

Zoro only nodded, swallowing hard.

Their moans were synchronized. Both laced in pain and lust. Zoro squirmed violently against Sanji, wanting more than anything for the pain to end. Breathing heavily, Sanji tried to relax Zoro by saying, "Come on, Zoro. Take it like a man."

"Men don't usually take it up the a-Ahhh!" Zoro concluded, moaning loudly as Sanji started rocking slowly into him. "Oh, God."

Sanji groaned softly as Zoro's body surrounded him. Damn, he was _tight_. Sliding out momentarily, Sanji thrust himself back in, feeling Zoro push down on him at the same time.

He was getting used to it, but Zoro couldn't contain the few tears the slipped down his cheeks. This was a whole new level of pain, and if Sanji ever mentioned those tears, Zoro gave a silent 

vow to kill him. But when Sanji seemed to hit a particularly satisfying spot inside of him, his mind filled with stars and all thoughts were lost. Moaning deeply, he started to gain a rhythm with Sanji, and their bodies rocked together.

* * *

All the women he had ever been with never compared to this. Zoro introduced an exciting new level of sexuality that Sanji was having more and more trouble ignoring. Leaning close to Zoro's face, Sanji noticed the trickle of tears running down the green haired man's face. And instead of wanting to tease him about it, Sanji felt the overwhelming sense of care for the man. He wanted nothing more than to kiss him softly and tell him everything was going to be alright.

Leaning his face in, Sanji looked at the way Zoro's lips were parted, breathing in short gasps. And he leaned in to kiss him. But then reality hit, and Sanji drew his lips back, continuing to pound desperately into Zoro until they both came in a burst of pleasure and Sanji sank wearily on Zoro's body.

* * *

He wasn't sure how long they had stayed that way, but Zoro's quiet snoring made it clear that the man had fallen asleep. Trying not to disturb him, Sanji lifted himself carefully off of his body and pulled his pants back up.

They had done it. They had _actually_ done it. But, for some reason, Sanji felt a bit sad. Like there was something missing.

"Oh, Zoro," Sanji said to himself, running a hand roughly through his hair. He decided that he would go on watch tonight. It just felt wrong forcing Zoro to wake up just for a little bit of control. He thought to himself that, if had been only a week ago, he wouldn't have cared giving Zoro a swift kick to the head and demanding that he get off his lazy ass and take some responsibility. But now …

"I think I'm falling for you," Sanji whispered, jumping into the crow's nest. But when he landed on something squishy, and that something squishy screamed, Sanji nearly went falling out backwards.

"Ah! Oh, Sanji … it's just you," Chopper breathed heavily, the fear that his life was ending diminishing.

"Chopper?" Sanji gasped, clutching his chest, "What are you doing up here?"

"Well, everyone kept telling me to run. But I didn't even know what I was running from! And you can't really go that far on a ship, so I climbed up here."

"Hmm," Sanji nodded his head, "Well, I'm on watch, so you can go to sleep."

"Do you mind if I stay up here and keep you company?" Chopper asked, uncertainly.

"Sure Chopper," Sanji smiled, sitting down next to the doctor. Now that everything was quiet, Sanji's thoughts shifted back to Zoro. His stupid green hair …that cocky smirk … his well toned body…on his back … moaning … sucking his fingers … erection pressing against his stomach …

"Ahh!! Sanji! You have a nose bleed again!"

"Shit!

* * *

-End of Chapter Six-

* * *

A/N: They finally had sex! I've had requests to make this story NC-17, and I'm actually pondering on that. Only two days left. How's it gonna end? Well, you shall see. Thank you so, so much for reading! Reviews are, as always, greatly appreciated, and I sincerely hope you enjoyed it!!


	7. Day Six

A/N: Sorry for the wait! Here we have a nice slice of angst pie with humor on top. Enjoy!!

_To a sweet person and awesome friend … This story is dedicated to MaiAkemi._

Disclaimer: One Piece and its characters all belong to Eiichiro Oda.

Rating: M (For lots of delicious boy lovin')

* * *

-One Week-

* * *

When he opened his eyes, he was met with totally darkness. Blinking them in confusion, he realized he had something tied around his face. So, when he tried lifting his arms to allow his eyes to see once more, Zoro was met with another dilemma: His hands were tied behind his back. Frustrated, he squirmed violently trying to free himself of his bonds, but ended up smacking his head harshly against something solid. Cursing colorfully, Zoro got into a sitting position and realized something else … he was completely naked.

Oh, what a predicament he was in.

Mind hazy from sleep, Zoro tried to recall how he'd gotten in this situation in the first place. Trying to stand, the sharp pain that shot through his ass broke him out of any sleepiness he had been holding on to, and his jaw dropped.

"That's right," Zoro murmured, recalling quite clearly the events of last night. They were going to eat dinner, Zoro put his "master plan" into motion, Sanji gained the upper hand in the situation, and …

"How the Hell did I end up being on the _receiving _end?!" Zoro hissed, finally loosening his hands from the confines and untying the cloth from around his head. Ready to give Sanji a verbal beat down, Zoro was surprised to find that the cook was nowhere in sight. Frowning, he crossed his arms. He had really expected to get himself free and then see Sanji in the corner of the room smirking at him, ready to say some stupid ass comment that Zoro was going to kick his sorry behind for. But he wasn't there. And Zoro felt suddenly lonely and a bit offended.

Slapping his face a few times, Zoro growled, "What the Hell is wrong with you? Who cares if that bastard is here or not?!" But no matter how many times he tried to convince himself that he didn't need the perverted chef anyway, something kept pulling inside him and tried to prove him otherwise.

Standing, Zoro saw the clothes he had been wearing the previous day and seriously contemplated not putting them on. But it was either that or walking around naked and risking the crew seeing … well, everything.

"Tch, like it even matters," Zoro scoffed, thinking about how many times he had been nearly exposed to his nakama in the past week. Picking the clothes up, Zoro straightened only to feel another sharp pain shoot through his ass. "Ow! Son of a _bitch_."

* * *

The warm, fuzziness on his face was in sharp contrast to the crisp air. Snuggling into it, Sanji sighed contently and tried drifting farther into sleep. But an incessant, annoying squeak in his ear was preventing him from accomplishing this task. Turning over abruptly, the quiet, little squeak became much louder and developed into a high pitched yelp.

Sitting up quickly, Sanji tried to adapt to his surrounding when he heard a small, "Oh, Sanji, you're up."

Yawning, Sanji looked down lazily only to come face to face with Chopper. "What are you doing in my hammock, Chopper?" Sanji asked, still unaware of where he was.

"Um, we're not in your hammock," Chopper replied, a hint of concern in his voice, "We're in the crow's nest."

"What?" Sanji questioned, still slightly groggy, "Why?"

Chopper looked at Sanji with confusion showing clearly in his features, "Well, you came up here last night … to go on watch."

Sanji continued to stare at Chopper. He had gone on watch? But didn't he ask Zoro … and then it hit him. Running his hand through his hair, Sanji began to remember why he was up here instead of Zoro. But how could he forget that? And he had fallen asleep so fast, which meant that Chopper had to stay awake all night and keep watch. Shaking his head, Sanji put a hand to his temple and sighed. Fucking the idiot swordsman was hard work.

"Chopper," Sanji breathed, stretching, "Why didn't you wake me up? Or you could have at least got someone else and went to bed."

"Well, I was thinking about it," Chopper began, visibly relieved that Sanji seemed to be coherent once more, "And it didn't really bother me, and you were sleeping so peacefully. And then I did try to leave, but you were using me as a pillow, and, like I said, you were sleeping so peacefully, and I didn't want to wake you, but I tried moving your head, but you just wouldn't wake up, and so …"

"Take a breath," Sanji interrupted, trying to following Chopper's story.

Chopper stopped suddenly and whispered a little apology before adding, "It really wasn't that much of a problem." Smiling, Sanji gave Chopper a little pat on the back before standing up to go get ready for the day. "But I've never seen you so tired," Chopper added as an afterthought as Sanji began making his way down the ladder.

Sanji could sense the worry in his voice and replied, "I just had a busy night, is all. Now go get some rest. We wouldn't want to have an exhausted doctor, now would we?"

Agreeing happily, Chopper followed after Sanji and began making his way to the men's cabin. When Chopper was out of sight, Sanji turned towards the galley. "I hope he's still asleep."

* * *

The clean dishes, the floor spotless, the table and chairs arranged in order … what the heck? Sanji couldn't believe his eyes. He was quite aware of the sorry state both he and Zoro had left the galley in, so this was totally unexpected.

"Well, I just couldn't leave it the way it was," a gruff voice came from off to his right.

Turning, Sanji came to face the owner of that voice. Zoro was currently putting a broom in the corner, and when he went to set the dust pan on the floor next to it, Sanji noticed the wince of pain from the swordsman. Smiling slightly, he had a strange satisfaction knowing that he had caused that pain. And on closer inspection, he noticed the purplish bruises along Zoro's neck and jaw line, the slight swelling of his lips, and the other various marks that corresponded to the events that occurred the previous night.

Again, Sanji felt a strange sense of pride. And it wasn't from the fact that he had topped the man, it was, rather, due to the fact that Zoro was "his" now. _He_ had made those marks on Zoro. Never before had he ever seen anyone hug the man, let alone kiss him, and yet Sanji … Zoro had allowed _him_ to get closer than anyone else. That alone made Sanji's heart swell.

And he was suddenly aware of the pain on his back: The marks that Zoro had left him. Well, before Sanji had a chance to tie those hands up, anyway. Sanji felt every trace of where his fingers had been and felt satisfied that he was now Zoro's.

Hmm … Zoro.

That was the big bump in this reality. Zoro: The man who never seemed to want a relationship beyond just being nakama. Never once had he shown an interest in anyone, and Sanji was sure this was no different. And why should it be? It was only because of this week that Sanji and 

Zoro even started messing around, but when it was over, who's to say that that wasn't the end of their relationship as well? Ha, relationship. Could it really even be called that?

Sanji looked at the floor with a sad smile. Zoro probably wouldn't even give the night they had together a second thought. The truth was harsh, but, really, what did Sanji care? He liked women anyway. What happened last night was just a quick fuck, and Zoro just happened to be there. That was it.

Sanji tried to rationalize this to himself, but he was doing a terrible job. He was pissed off. Pissed that he had to look at Zoro every day, pissed that he couldn't get away from him. He was pissed that no matter what kind of feelings he had for the green haired man, they would never be returned.

"Oi, Sanji," Zoro poked him hard on the shoulder, breaking him out of his thoughts, "Are you alright? I know I did damn good job, but seriously …"

"I'm fine," Sanji replied, his voice stoic, "Just help me prepare breakfast."

Zoro shrugged and starting getting plates out of the cabinets. Turning to the fridge to gather materials, Sanji didn't know if he could deal with two more days of this torture. So, an idea forming, he resolved to make the end of this week as utterly painless as he possibly could.

* * *

"A thong bikini? You must be joking," Zoro cringed slightly, holding up the very tiny piece of fabric that was suppose to properly support him, "I mean, the top doesn't even fit."

"I know," Sanji replied, smiling meekly, "But where's the fun if you don't show a little bit of skin, right?"

"This is more than a little bit," Zoro snorted, taking off the kitty outfit and slipping into the small bikini bottom, "I'm showing practically everything."

"Quit your whining, you big baby," Sanji smiled genuinely, enjoying Zoro's company. It was as if nothing had changed between them … and that's precisely why Sanji was going insane on the inside. He wanted to say something to him, wanted to bring up what they did, but … he just didn't know what to say. He knew Zoro would laugh at him or ignore him, and he still had dignity. He would not let Roronoa Zoro have the pleasure of taking it away from him. Sanji's smile turned into a sneer.

But Zoro noticed that something was off. Yesterday Sanji couldn't keep his hands off of him, and now he wasn't even batting an eye and Zoro had practically nothing on. "Hey, are you ok?"

Snapping his head up sharply, Sanji gave a quick, "I'm fine," and walked past Zoro to continue with breakfast. However, when Sanji's shoulders were grabbed roughly and he was spun to face Zoro, Sanji knew that Zoro could tell that he was _not_ fine.

"What the Hell?" Zoro began, "Tell me what's wrong."

"I told you nothing's wrong," Sanji barked, going on the defensive quickly.

"Oh, there's something wrong," Zoro responded, pushing Sanji slightly as he let go of his shoulders.

"And how the fuck would you know?" Sanji raged on, eyes narrowing.

"Cause you're acting like a goddamn woman!" Zoro spat, holding Sanji's glare with his own.

"A woman?" Sanji laughed venomously, "And just how exactly am I acting like a woman?"

"Yesterday, you couldn't take your hands off of me, and, now, you're acting all emotional and stoic. You're barely looking at me!"

"Oh, yes, because you, Zoro, are such a prize."

"Shut up, that's not what I mean, and you know it."

"Ah! And now you're telling me what I do and do not know. Please, tell me, should I be touching you and fondling you? I thought you didn't like that?"

"That's not the point!"

By this time, the rest of the crew had made their way up to the galley. After attempts to ignore the bickering, Sanji and Zoro seemed to be getting to the point of being too aggressive, and so they had all left the comfort of their beds to make sure that their swordsman and chef weren't going to kill each other.

When they had all reached the door, the battle had evolved immensely. Zoro was holding Sanji by the collar of his shirt and yelling something to which Sanji responded back to by yelling just as loud.

Either not noticing the crew was standing there or just not caring, both men continued to shout insults and profanities at each other, eyes narrowing and faces reddening in anger.

"Hey, hey!" Nami shouted, trying to push the two away from each other, "What the Hell are you fighting about?"

"It's none of your goddamn business," Zoro yelled, taking his hands off of Sanji, but never breaking the glare.

"Don't talk to her that way, Asshole," Sanji rebutted, clenching his fists so hard that his knuckles were turning white.

"Stop it!" Nami shouted again, coming between the two. She spread her arms out to prevent them from going at it again, but, if they really wanted to kill each other bad enough, then she was not going to be able to stop them.

"Nami's right," Usopp added, standing beside Nami for extra support. Knee shaking aside, he wanted Sanji and Zoro to stop fighting too. "You need to calm down."

"Tell that to _him_," Zoro raged, pointing at Sanji, "He started it."

"Oh! _I_ started it?!" Sanji lunged forward, teeth grinding. Fortunately, Usopp prevented Sanji from progressing forward by holding him back.

"Did I stutter?!" Luffy took some action to grab Zoro and hold him back.

"Cut it out, guys!" Luffy demanded, trying to keep Zoro as far away from Sanji as possible. Thankfully, when they were restrained, Zoro and Sanji calmed down physically enough for Luffy and Usopp to hold them back without much of a struggle. However, just because they stopped struggling, didn't mean that they were any less pissed.

"Tch, what the fuck ever," Zoro hissed, finally breaking his gaze with Sanji, "Just give me something to do, and I'll get the Hell out of your way."

"I don't care _what_ you do," Sanji growled back, turning away from Zoro and walking for the door, "Just stay away from me."

Zoro didn't say anything when Sanji walked out the door. He also didn't say anything when he smashed his fist into the wall, ultimately breaking some of the boards and causing splinters to fall to the floor.

And after a long, agonizing silence, Zoro left the galley as well, leaving the remainder of the crew to look on in silence.

"So, I guess that means there's no breakfast today, huh?" Luffy whimpered pitifully, breaking the silence, but not the tension that still hung in the air.

* * *

Neither of them made a move to apologize. When they passed each other, there were no wayward glances, no hidden touches, no little play smirks that would ensure that everything was ok between them.

For the most part, Sanji and Zoro acted as if the other didn't even exist.

Zoro had even decided to change into his normal attire and was spending most of the day training. The amount of weight he was lifting was extreme, even for him. Jaw set, sweat running down every inch of him, the only noise Zoro made was the occasional grunt or intake of air. Other than that, he was mostly keeping to himself.

Sanji, on the other hand, was spending the good majority of the day making treats and other little sweets for Nami and Robin. Both could tell his heart really wasn't in it, considering he seemed a bit out of it and his smile was not nearly as sincere, but they didn't want to offend him and ate everything he offered them. And even when they thanked him graciously for his kindness, the only replies they got were a half hearted, "Of course, Nami-san, Robin-chan," or, "Think nothing of it."

* * *

"Argh! Leave it to those two to have a lover's spat already!"

Once again, the crew, minus Sanji and Zoro, had gathered together to deliberate on what exactly to do about such an unfortunately uncomfortable situation. However, since Sanji was practically locked in the galley, they decided to meet in the women's bunk room.

"And I swear, if Sanji gives me another dessert, I'll explode!" Nami flopped down on the edge of the bed, and rested her head in her hands.

"At least he's giving _you_ food," Luffy pouted, sitting cross legged on the floor. "I haven't got to eat anything all day!"

"I am hungry," Usopp added, looking over to Luffy and nodding his head in agreement.

"What? What's going on?" Chopper, who had missed the whole blow-up due to the fact that he was sleeping at the time, asked to better understand what had happened to his nakama.

"We don't really know," Robin answered, sitting with her legs crossed on the bed opposite of Nami, "They didn't say."

"Obviously something idiotic," Nami butt in, "I mean, when have their arguments ever _not_ been over something completely retarded."

"So, what should we do?" Chopper asked, eager to help any way he could.

"Well, we need to get them to talk to each other," Robin provided.

"Hmpf! Good luck," Nami commented skeptically, "Their gigantic ego's won't allow for a travesty such as that. Talking to each other? Absurd!" Nami finished sarcastically.

"Well, we gotta do something," Luffy added, "Cause I'm hungry, and if they keep fighting, I'll never get to eat!"

"Got anything in mind, Captain?" Usopp asked, not sure if any plan they could think of would really work.

"Nope!"

Sighing at their captain's idiocy, Usopp and Nami put their heads down in defeat. But when Robin interjected with an idea, everyone gathered around to see what part they would play. And this plan would either work or else Sanji and Zoro would just hate each other forever … a forever the remaining crew did not want to suffer through.

* * *

It wasn't how the plan was suppose to go initially. Sanji was originally going to pawn Zoro off on the other crew members and command that he do whatever they say. That way, it wouldn't be out of bounds with the rules for the week, and Zoro wouldn't be any wiser to Sanji's sad state of mind. However, what had transpired in the galley was severely unforeseen.

Taking a slow drag of his cigarette and looking out over the sea, Sanji rationalized the fact that he may have been slightly too on the defensive this morning. It's not like he usually lost his cool, but when Zoro had actually shown a real concern for him, it made him all the madder.

"You think that would've made me happy," Sanji commented, breathing out a steady stream of smoke from between his lips.

And maybe he was wrong; maybe Zoro really _did_ care about him. Maybe the feelings Sanji had for Zoro, Zoro held for Sanji. Reprimanding himself once more for thinking too optimistically, Sanji smiled dejectedly over his cigarette. Sure, he could've been civil and just talked it out with the swordsman, but he was just so … irritable. And he'd never felt this way before, which made the feeling all that stranger.

But he wasn't entirely to blame. Zoro had his role in the whole thing. If he wouldn't have gotten angry so quickly, maybe he could've calmed Sanji down enough to actually talk to him.

"Stupid idiot," Sanji remarked, flicking some ashes of his cigarette into the sea.

"Man! Did you hear what Zoro was talking to Robin about?" Usopp questioned loudly, surprising Sanji who turned quickly to see Usopp, Luffy, and Chopper huddled in a corner not too far away from where he was standing.

"No I did not, Usopp," Luffy added rather mechanically, "Please tell me! What did he say?"

"Yeah, Usopp!" Chopper chirped, far more normal sounding than Luffy had been.

"Well," Usopp began, effectively ignoring Sanji who was now looking at them strangely, "I heard him say that he was sorry that he got into that fight with Sanji."

"Really?" Luffy yelled, glancing over quickly to see if Sanji was paying attention, "What did he say next?"

"He was talking about how he would love to come and apologize to Sanji, but he didn't want to get in another fight. Man, it would be great if Sanji took the initiative to end this silly fight."

"Indeed! I agree!" Luffy yelled again.

"That would be super cool of Sanji!" Chopper piped in, giggling happily, "But Sanji's so cool already, I bet he already thought of that!"

Then all three started laughing giddily while Sanji merely looked on, face clearly showing that he wasn't buying their act for a minute.

"Nice try, idiots," Sanji commented as he made his way past them and into the galley to start preparing dinner.

* * *

It was a good feeling to be training again. The feeling of the solid iron bars in his hands, the steady rhythm of his breathing as he completed a set; the continuous working of muscles, and the feeling of power flowing through him. So, when Zoro realized that he wasn't enjoying it nearly as much as he should have been, he was pissed off.

He had been thinking about his argument with Sanji all day, and, needless to say, it was seriously ruining his concentration. And he still didn't know why? Why had Sanji acted that way? The guy was such a pervert, the sight of Zoro in something so skimpy should've done _something_.

But it went beyond that. Zoro could sense that there was something really off with the blonde haired man. They had fought before ... countless times. Hell, they had probably fought more in 

the time they knew each other than with any enemies they had faced. But this fight wasn't normal. Zoro didn't even know what they were fighting about, and yet, he couldn't remember himself ever being so angry. So angry that he couldn't concentrate on anything but Sanji. So _pissed off_ that he wanted nothing more than punch someone in the face just to release his anger. It was maddening.

But there was definitely something on Sanji's mind. It wasn't like the cook to open up, but it certainly wasn't like him to lash out so violently so quickly either. And no matter how much Zoro thought about it, he couldn't come up with an explanation.

Swinging his weights down, he breathed out heavily. Sweat almost pouring down his face, he listened to his raspy breathing as he set his weights down slowly. And then _they_ showed up.

"So, I heard Sanji was thinking about apologizing to Zoro," Nami said in almost a whisper so as not to act too suspicious. Zoro was a bit curious about what they were saying and closed his eyes to concentrate on what the girls were saying.

"Really? Wouldn't that be nice," Robin whispered back, "This little fight certainly is getting out of hand."

"I know. Men are such babies," both Nami and Robin laughed, "They never know what they're fighting about, and they never know when to apologize."

"You know what would really be a nice gesture? If Zoro apologized to Sanji," Robin chuckled, leaning in closer to Nami.

"He'll never do it, though," Nami commented back.

The girls were so sure that the plan was working until they heard a gruff, "You're right. I won't."

"But why, Zoro?" Nami huffed, turning towards him and stomping her foot, "This fight is totally meaningless! Do you and Sanji even know what the Hell you're fighting about?"

"No," Zoro replied in a quiet whisper, walking past Robin and Nami to another part of the ship.

"Damn it," Nami cursed, putting a hand to her face and closing here eyes in frustration.

* * *

It was dinner time … and the issue had yet to be resolved. But the crew, who had tried a few things, had eventually given up. There was only so much they could do to influence two stubborn jack-asses.

Sanji, for the first time this week, had set and served the food all on his own. It was a rather odd experience. Sure, he had been doing that for a long time … but he was used to Zoro's awkward fumbling in the kitchen.

Setting the last platter of food down, Sanji noticed that the crew had shown up … minus Zoro.

"Hey, isn't Zoro coming?" Chopper asked, looking around for the crew's swordsman.

"I'll go get him!" Luffy volunteered, jumping out of his chair, ready to go fetch their missing nakama.

"Let him starve," Sanji spat venomously, not giving anyone direct eye contact.

"But … !" Luffy began to protest, obviously wanting the crew to eat together.

"But nothing. If he wants to be a stubborn shit-head and miss dinner, then he doesn't get to eat," Sanji added hastily, stabbing his fork into the fish he had prepared.

Luffy sat back down; he wasn't sure what to do. "But … we always eat as a crew," he added as an afterthought.

"Well, I guess we don't tonight."

It was at this time that Zoro walked into the galley. He didn't say anything as he grabbed a plate and started setting food on it.

But when that plate fell to the floor, and in its place was Sanji's foot, the fighting began again.

"What the Hell is your problem, Ass?!" Zoro demanded, grabbing his shirt collar once again and slamming Sanji into the wall.

"You were late to dinner, so you don't get to eat, Shit Head," Sanji rasped, breathing heavy as he glared into Zoro's eyes.

"I mean all day," Zoro hissed more quietly, "Why are you acting like this?"

"Acting like what, Zoro?" Sanji demanded, reaching his arms up and grabbing Zoro's collar as well.

"Acting like you hate me!!" Zoro screamed, slamming Sanji harder into the wall.

Sanji went silent. He hadn't expected _that_. Of all the things Zoro could've said: That he was acting like a woman, or an asshole, or a prick … he picked the word hate.

Eyes widening slightly, anger wavering, Sanji came back with the best thing he could think of: "That's because I _do _hate you, fucking swordsman!"

A lie.

Zoro slammed Sanji once again into the wall. He didn't say anything, but his glare clearly expressed his anger and the words he was having trouble saying.

Sanji laughed slightly manically as he held Zoro's glare and choked out, "That's right! I hate you!" Pushing against Zoro, Sanji managed to gain the upper hand for a second and flipped positions in order to slam Zoro into the wall. "What? Did you think this week was something special? That I was doing all that out of love?"

And before Sanji could stop himself from saying words he knew were obviously false, he cried, "I don't care about you, Zoro! You just happened to be there, and we both just so happened to be horny. I could care _less_ if you gave a shit about me or not!"

The sudden burning, stinging of his cheek was the only real indication that Zoro had hit him. That, and the sound his fist made when it came in contact with his face. Checking to see if he was bleeding, Sanji looked at Zoro with wide eyes. And he would've rebutted, but the man was fuming.

Breathing harshly through his teeth, fist clenched into a tight fist, Zoro stood shaking. His shoulders lurched in an unsteady vertical motion as his chest heaved in and out.

"Liar!" he shouted so loud that it seemed to shake the floor. Sanji wanted to say something; he wanted to kick that bastard right back in his ugly face, but he felt frozen. And, so … he could only stare at Zoro.

"You _know_ that I fucking care about you! And not just because you're my nakama!" The rest of the crew watched speechless as Zoro spoke. "And you can delude yourself as much as you want! You can make up any stupid excuse to try and reason to yourself that I don't care, but you'd be wrong _every_ time! So just own up and tell me how you really feel, Bastard!"

The tears that were slowly forming in his eyes were too hard to push back. Sanji tried to ignore them by blinking them away, but it wasn't working at all. And the whole time, Zoro kept staring at him, waiting for his answer. Sniffling in anger and sadness, Sanji sobbed, "I don't … don't care!"

Zoro didn't say anything as he waited for him to continue. And Sanji, determined not to show how he was truly feeling, continued, "I'm telling you, you mean nothing to me! We're just two people on the same ship!" Slowly, the tears starting running down his face. "I don't care!"

Slamming his fist on the wall off to his side, Zoro growled angrily. He didn't say anything more as he passed Sanji and made his way out of the galley. When he got to the door frame, however, Zoro spun around and, looking directly at Sanji, screamed, "Well, I _do_ care! Say whatever you want, but you can't just fuck me and then forget me, Sanji!!"

The door was closed with a loud bang as Zoro's stomping footsteps could be heard all the way down the stairs and into the men's bunkroom.

The tears were seemingly endless now as Sanji slunk to the floor and buried his face in one arm. Teeth clenching together tightly, eyes wet, Sanji tried to shake the tears off, but only managed to make his body convulse with his unsteady breathing. Slamming his own fist into the floor, Sanji sat, unable to do much of anything else.

So, Zoro really did care. Too bad he screwed that up.

Nami rushed quickly to Sanji's side to comfort him as Robin went immediately to the sink to get a cold rag for Sanji to put on his cheek. Chopper rushed over to Sanji as well to see if there was anything that he could do, and Usopp prevented Luffy from chasing after Zoro, telling the captain that his first mate needed some time alone.

* * *

Zoro slammed the door closed behind him. After kicking a few items of clothing and other materials out of his way, he fell miserably to the ground and grabbed his head in his hands. He, too, felt the slight sting of tears in his eyes. Wiping them away roughly, he slammed his fist into floor for the umpteenth time that day and sat in a fuming silence.

"God damn him," Zoro scoffed, leaning heavily against the wall. He wasn't sure when it happened exactly, and he sure as hell didn't want to admit it, but … his attraction to Sanji had increased two-fold in just the past couple of days.

He found himself aching for Sanji to be around, for that cocky little smile that started the whole bet in the first place. He wanted to feel Sanji's expert hands on his skin, exploring and soothing. But, more than anything else, he just wanted to be with Sanji.

Crossing his arms over his knees, Zoro laid his head down and wished that this was all just a terrible nightmare. "Sanji …"

* * *

-End of Chapter Seven-

* * *

A/N: I have decided to make the last chapter NC-17! You may all celebrate. I do hope you liked this chapter! Only one day left!! As always, reviews are so very appreciated, and thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it!


	8. Day Seven

A/N: And after eight chapters, it has finally come to an end. Thank you to everyone who has supported me throughout this story! Thanks for all the lovely reviews, comments, and favoriting. _That_ is the reason I write: For wonderful fans like you!

_To a sweet person and awesome friend … This story is dedicated to MaiAkemi._

Disclaimer: One Piece and its characters all belong to Eiichiro Oda.

Rating: M (For lots of delicious boy lovin')

* * *

-One Week-

* * *

The Going Merry hadn't seen such a commotion in a long while. And, usually, when the crew did experience something catastrophic, it was mainly due to a large enemy or seemingly unstoppable force that took all their will power and raw strength to beat. To think that _that_ air now hung around them, and it was due to their own _nakama_, well … it was totally unforeseen.

When Zoro had stormed out of the galley after doing little more than telling Sanji straight out that he did, indeed, love him, the rest of the crew were left to tend to their emotionally confused chef.

And even after Nami had run to Sanji's side to try and help him up and say that everything was going to be alright, the cook merely curled up into a tighter ball and buried his face deeper into his arms, body shaking quite uncontrollably. This distressed Nami. Sanji would always accept her help and good graces, but this shook her slightly. To think that Sanji had been so hurt over all this …

"So … Sanji really _does_ have feelings for Zoro too," Nami whispered, backing away from Sanji and letting Robin get close enough to cool Sanji's injured cheek.

But even when Robin tried to help, Sanji wouldn't budge. Fingers digging deeply into his coat, knuckles white and straining, Sanji's occasional hiccupping sob would escape him as he turned from all help to mull over whatever thoughts he happened to be thinking. Of course, Nami would never know if Sanji would accept anyone's help.

"Sanji," Nami cooed, stepping back over to Sanji and putting her hand over his, "Please, we want to help you." And when she got no response besides Sanji's quiet sniffling, Nami leaned in closer and commented, "It's ok to cry."

When Sanji finally lifted his head up, the remaining crew could see just how miserable he was. Face tear stained with new tears running down his cheeks every now and then, Sanji's eyes were puffy and swollen with redness. And Nami noticed that his lips were even bleeding a little, probably due to the fact that he was trying to keep himself from crying out-loud and, in the process, bit his lip just a bit too hard.

"Sanji," Chopper sniffled, crying along with Sanji. Wiping his eyes roughly, Sanji stood shakily and adjusted his coat. Galley filled with silence, waiting for what Sanji would say or do, the cook made no eye contact when he choked out, "Think I'll just go to bed."

"Not without telling us what's wrong!" Luffy demanded, pushing past Usopp and grabbing Sanji's shoulders for support. And when Sanji had tried to push Luffy away, much like he had done to Zoro earlier, Luffy pushed back much more aggressively. Slamming Sanji into the wall for the umpteenth time that day, Luffy held steady as Sanji struggled weakly against him.

"Let me go, Luffy," Sanji hissed, voice losing his bite as it began the familiar quiver of someone who was about to cry. "Please."

Luffy wasn't used to the male members of his crew, with Chopper as the exception, crying at the slightest bit of a struggle, so he released his grip on Sanji unsurely and looked to the other crew members for support. But it seemed as though the rest of the crew didn't know what to make of the situation as well. Everyone looked sad and uneasy. Of course, it wasn't like _Sanji_ to break down and cry … it was unsettling. And, frankly, everyone was becoming more worried.

"I just want to sleep," Sanji's voice interrupted the tension as he pushed off the wall. Luffy stepped forward with resolve, determined to know what was wrong, but when he opened his mouth and tried for a rebuttal, he was found, surprisingly, speechless.

"Sanji," Nami ventured, finding herself in the same predicament as Luffy.

"You may sleep in our room tonight," Robin announced. Heads turned to her in slight confusion when she continued to say, "And Navigator-san and I will stay on watch for tonight."

Nami got the hint and led the boys down to a room they were rarely, if ever, supposed to enter. And after giving a lecture on how if anything was touched, broken, moved, or looked at wrong then she would personally maim them, she left the boys to get some sleep after ordering Luffy and Usopp to check on Zoro as well.

And as Nami walked across the deck, water lapping calmly on the sides of the ship, cool moon glowing, she thought if this had been the Sanji of only a few days ago, she might've have to order _him_ to not touch anything. Sighing sadly as she started up the ladder, she hoped Zoro was alright too. But she doubted he would be crying; if anything he'd …

* * *

The blood from his knuckles dripped quickly to the wooden floor. Eyes squeezed shut, Zoro was breathing heavy and quite unevenly. After kicking a few chairs across the room, throwing forgotten clothes haphazardly, and smashing his fist continually into the wood floor, he had finally calmed down. Well, calmed to the point where breaking things seemed very cumbersome, at least.

Sitting heavily on the couch, Zoro thought about what had happened not even a half hour ago. Looking at the fist he had punched Sanji's face with, Zoro began to feel the sting of the contact. He was sure he hadn't punched him that hard, so there shouldn't be such a sensation in his hand. But what was even worse was the pain in his chest.

That was the one pain that wasn't going away.

And he knew it wasn't because he punched Sanji and felt bad about it. Oh no, Sanji had deserved that punch _indefinitely_. But Zoro wanted Sanji to say those words that would've made it all better. Hell, even if Sanji would kept his damn mouth shut he would've been more content. But no … he said he hated him. And even though Zoro truly believed that that was a lie, he couldn't be one-hundred percent sure. Maybe Sanji really didn't feel the same as Zoro did. Of course, how could Sanji explain all the crying? Surely that wasn't from his punch; Sanji was tougher than that.

And then Zoro had the suddenly annoying thought of, "Well, he would've never have acted this way if I was a woman." Gritting his teeth and gnashing angrily, Zoro fumed. He wasn't a woman and Sanji fucking knew that. Zoro hadn't asked Sanji to do all those things he had done this week; he was the servant, if Sanji could recall. Yet, there was still the nagging thought that if Sanji had made Zoro wear all those girl clothes in the first place, then maybe he really _did_ want Zoro to be a girl. It was a rather sick thought, but Zoro wouldn't put it past Sanji.

Ignoring that, there was still the point of him and Sanji having sex. Surely the penis and lack of boobs was a clue into the fact that Zoro was not, in any way, a girl. And Sanji hadn't seemed to mind that too much.

Standing, Zoro made his way over to his hammock and laid in it silently, hands behind his head in a feigned sleep. What had happened between him and Sanji was unfortunate, Zoro thought, because somewhere down the line, he had actually developed real feelings for his annoyingly love struck rival. Like it or not, Zoro just couldn't stop hoping that Sanji would burst through those doors and apologize. Of course Zoro would act like he wouldn't care that much, but it was probably the only way to make this pain in his chest diminish.

But men didn't like to apologize. Or admit that they were even wrong in the first place, for that matter.

When the door opened and Zoro noticed two heads break the light shining from the behind the door, he knew Sanji wasn't one of them. Hell, it would never be Sanji. And when he heard one little voice squeak out a timid, "He-hey Zoro. You asleep, um, yet?" Zoro ignored them. He didn't want to get into any more fights tonight, and his nakama didn't deserve to be too deeply involved in the matter. So, Zoro continued to stare at the wall, ignoring his crew, and thinking about Sanji.

* * *

Luffy and Usopp knew that Zoro wasn't sleeping. After the night that he had, someone would have to be insane to be able to fall asleep so easily. And besides not being able to hear snoring or seeing a level motion of his chest as he slept, the two young men caught the glint of light on Zoro's opened eyes. They clicked the door closed quietly.

Before heading off to bed, Luffy and Usopp decided to visit the girls. All squeezing into the little look-out, they conversed silently, hoping that their voices wouldn't carry and upset either Sanji or Zoro all the more.

"This is terrible," Nami spoke up first, biting a thumb in frustration, "I've never seen them have such a terrible fight before."

"I've never seen Sanji cry like _that_ before," Usopp also commented, shooting quick glances over his shoulders to make sure that no more commotion was taking place below.

"Yeah, and Zoro was still awake too," Luffy nodded, crossing his arms. "And you can tell he was angry," he continued, "because there was stuff thrown all over the place and broken."

Robin stood quietly, listening, as the other three continued to make observed points about both men. Nobody could come to a decent explanation on how to solve this matter, and it was infuriating.

"There's gotta be something we can do!" Luffy whined, turning to Usopp and shaking him.

"They have to do this on their own," Robin spoke up. All heads turned to her sadly; Luffy even stopped shaking Usopp to say, "But I wanna help them."

"I know, Captain," Robin said, closing her eyes, "But this isn't really our fight. Nor is it our place to step in on the matter. What has happened is unfortunate, true, but neither of them would really want us to get involved, moreover, _want_ us to get involved. And because of that, we have to sit back and watch."

They all knew it was true. Robin was usually never wrong, and she was certainly making good points in this instance. And even though Luffy still tried to protest, whining and looking around frustrated, he knew she was right. He had to let them sort this out on their own. Luffy loved all of his nakama, and he hated to see any one of them in any sort of agony, so this was a harsh truth to deal with. Feeling a little helpless, Luffy made the final statement for the night: "Good night."

* * *

The crew had awoken uneasily. Nami and Robin were the first to enter the galley that day. And even thought they had the suspicion that Sanji wouldn't be there, they half hoped for the alternative that the whole event that had occurred last night had been some sort of messed up dream and that they would walk in to find Sanji floating around happily, tugging a sour Zoro, who was dressed in some idiotic outfit, behind him.

But when they entered the galley, they found it in the same state it had been left in last night. Sanji was nowhere to be found.

"He's not up yet," Usopp's voice interrupted the silence, startling both Nami and Robin, "I _was_ going to try and see if he wanted to cook breakfast this morning, you know, maybe break him out of his mood, but he looked so uncomfortable."

"What? Like he didn't get enough sleep?" Nami asked, worried.

"That," Usopp agreed with a nod, "And lots of other things. You should really see him; he looks awful."

"Oh my God," Nami gasped bringing her hands together, "Well, let me see him."

"I doubt he'd want you to see him like that," Usopp said, stretching, "And, besides, you don't want to miss breakfast, do you?"

"Oh yeah? And who, pray tell, will be making us breakfast?" Nami asked, looking at Usopp skeptically.

"I will be making breakfast today," Usopp declared, pointing is nose in the air and pointing a thumb to his chest. "I am a gourmet chef, you know."

"Then why do you never help Sanji with the cooking?" Nami continued to prod, actually happy that some members of her crew were still themselves.

"Well, uh, he is a _bit_ better than me … but only by a little bit."

"Well, I am hungry," Robin chuckled a little, "I didn't exactly get to eat my dinner last night."

And it was then that Usopp and Nami realized that they hadn't eaten dinner last night, either. Stomachs growling, faces flushed red, Usopp and Nami laughed sheepishly. "I'll go start that breakfast now," Usopp continued to laugh, making his way into the galley.

* * *

He was reaching out to him, so … why didn't he take his hand?

Sanji found himself running. Running through a fog that he couldn't escape from. And no matter how much he called, no one would answer. And when he had finally stopped calling and sat on the cold floor, he saw someone.

Zoro.

At once, he had leapt to his feet and began running towards the swordsman, arm outstretched. He had been so relived at first. He knew Zoro was there to save him. But he had seen Zoro mouth something to him angrily. Sanji couldn't hear what he was trying to say, but he saw the way his body tensed and his eyes narrowed.

That had stopped Sanji for only a moment, but, in that moment, Zoro had decided to take his leave. And no matter how much Sanji called for him, Zoro wouldn't turn around; wouldn't take his hand.

And then he was falling. Blackness around him, he found his voice no longer worked. And then the previous week flashed rapid images through his mind. Faster and faster until a hand reached out through the darkness and clutched his heart through his chest.

* * *

Sanji found himself screaming. Trying to struggle, he found himself in an unfamiliar bed. And, confused, he whipped his head hurriedly from side to side, realizing the darkness had vanished. And then he clutched his chest which had suddenly become very painful.

Feeling fresh tears stream down his already tear stained face, Sanji flung the covers off of him hastily and set his feet on the floor, hand still clutching his chest. Standing shakily, he looked over at a little, pink alarm clock and was shocked that it read twelve p.m. He had nearly slept half the day away! Not only that, but he had missed making breakfast AND lunch.

Walking for the door, Sanji turned when he caught his sudden reflection in the mirror. He was surprised at how disheveled he looked. Face tear stained, eyes red and puffy; even his usually well kept blond hair was a complete mess. Clothes were bunched in odd places and his tie hung loose around his neck.

Stepping back from the mirror, not wanting to believe he was looking at his own reflection, Sanji stumbled back onto the bed he had quickly removed himself from. Head tilted back, he noticed a lot of books and a closet full of clothes. Coming to the realization that he must be in the girl's room, Sanji felt confused.

But he wasn't confused for very long. Once he thought about it, the images and memories of last night flooded his mind fast. He remembered how everyone told him to sleep in here for the night, and he remembered wanting to protest. Sanji also recalled the looks on his crew mate's faces, the tears streaming down Chopper's face, and then the overwhelming sense of tiredness he experienced.

And then he remembered Zoro.

Sanji remembered how Zoro had asked why he hated him, when Zoro had slammed him into the wall, when he punched him …

But, more than that, Sanji remembered when Zoro said: _"You know that I fucking care about you! And not just because you're my nakama!"_

It was odd to hear Zoro say anything like that. While he didn't openly express how he felt about his crew, everyone knew that Zoro cared for them all. And, if they were ever in danger, Zoro would step up and put his life on the line. But when Sanji heard him say that last night, he was shocked. Zoro never said _anything_ like that. To anyone.

So what happened? Was he scared to say anything in front of the crew, or was he nervous to actually admit his feelings. His true feelings. Sanji put his hand to his chin in thought and stroked his beard lightly.

Was it the fear of rejection that made him say what he said? Did he really not care for Zoro? No, that was most certainly not the truth. Sanji cared more for Zoro than he wanted to admit. Maybe it was the fear of just being with Zoro …

Sanji sighed heavily. They had never really had a fondness for each other for as long as Sanji had known him. And like he pointed out before, Zoro wasn't very openly expressive or romantic. And while they had a special bond as being rivals, and a respect that neither would admit even if they were being tortured, Sanji had never expected to feel anything else towards the man.

And it was strange.

All the women he had ever been with or claimed to love didn't even come close to the feelings he now held for the idiot marimo. Not that women were particularly boring or anything; quite the contrary. Woman showed a romantic side, a devious side, a playful side, and cute side … while Zoro was … Zoro.

He was gruff, hard headed, arrogant, sarcastic, and tough. Unlike women who cared about their appearance constantly, Zoro just threw on whatever happened to be lying around. And Sanji went on and on in his mind about the ever increasing differences between women and men.

But he didn't like _men_, he liked Zoro.

Lighting a cigarette in frustration, Sanji didn't even know where he was going with his current thought process. Ok, so he liked Zoro. Yes, he was not a woman, but, in obvious fact, a man. Yes, they had had sex, yes he enjoyed it, yes he had strong feelings for the swordsman, yes, yes, _yes_.

But he had already known all that last night.

The big problem was: He had to apologize. But it was so not like him to apology. Especially to Zoro. Sanji continued to smoke, breathing heavily. And as he smoked, he thought. Deeply. He had to make this right somehow. He knew that, but …

The only explanation that came to him was disappointing. He really wanted to think of some grand plan that could benefit both his and Zoro's feelings, but he already felt too far gone for that. Even if he did apologize, there was no guarantee that everything would work out between the two again. Sanji had already practically crushed Zoro's heart by saying that he hated him. And with such passion in his voice too. And then there was the way Zoro's face had contorted after he relayed the false information to him. It was the face of complete devastation.

Sanji had never seen that face on Zoro before, and he sure as Hell didn't want to see it again. And knowing that he caused that look in the first place, Sanji found no other way to apologize then the way he had planned already.

Stomping his cigarette out with his foot, Sanji prepped himself a little, making his appearance more presentable, and walked out of the room. It was time to make things right … even if it was going to hurt.

The pain in Sanji's chest increased as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

"So then I was all, "Hey, Buddy, I'm the great Captain Usopp!" and he was all, "Yeah, so?" So, I chuckled to myself and shot his eyes clean out of his face with my superior marksman skills! We never saw that Zombie-Pirate-Ghost ever again."

"Wai! So cool!!"

When Luffy and Chopper had eventually joined Nami, Usopp, and Robin in the galley, the tension was slightly thick at first. Luffy still looked angry about the fact that he couldn't do anything to help his nakama, and Chopper was still sniffling slightly, no doubt remembering how everything transpired the previous night.

Of course, Luffy was still Luffy and had mentioned rather sadly that Sanji didn't seem to want to wake up and make breakfast, and that he, Luffy, was going to die the slow, sad, painful death of starvation. But when Usopp mentioned that he was going to make breakfast instead, Luffy picked up slightly.

Complaining the whole time Usopp made breakfast, he eventually quieted when he realized that the food wasn't too awful terrible. But, still, no where as good as Sanji's.

And when Luffy cheered up, the rest of the crew followed. Currently, Usopp was regaling the crew's captain and doctor about one of his many adventures. Nami and Robin sat quietly, laughing occasionally at the idiocy of Chopper and Luffy … and even Usopp's lies, for that matter.

And while Sanji never came up for breakfast, Zoro happened to not show up as well. Chopper had suggested that they bring him something, but Nami told him that Zoro would come get food when he was ready. Not like he was going to starve himself or anything. At least, she sure hoped not, anyway.

"They came from the darkest, deepest, reaches of Hell … or so they said."

"So, then what did you do, Usopp?" Chopper squealed, stars in his eyes.

"Well," Usopp announced, crossing his legs high on the table, "I glared right at them, pointed my finger in their direction, drew my thumb across my neck, and gave a thumbs down."

"Awesome!! And then what?!" Luffy asked, just as excited as Chopper.

"They all dropped dead," Usopp smiled, giving a coy wink.

"AWESOME!!" Chopper and Luffy bellowed in unison.

And it was at that time that Zoro walked into the galley. The excitement quickly faded as the crew waited with baited breath, wondering if Zoro was going to say anything.

He didn't.

"Hey, Zoro," Luffy ventured, trying to gain a little more normality within his crew, "You want to have some breakfast? Usopp made it, and there's not much left, but it's almost as good as Sanji's."

Zoro clutched the door handle on the refrigerator a little harder than he had intended to. It's not like hearing Sanji's name said out loud was uncommon for this crew, but he was still pissed at Sanji and even hearing his name made him a little edgy. So, in a way, he was glad to be squeezing the door handle instead of, perhaps, his captain's throat … even though he knew Luffy meant no harm in it.

"No thanks, Luffy," Zoro spoke quietly, his voice a mere rumble. Grabbing a bottle of alcohol, he popped the top off and began to drink. It was nice to be able to taste the slight burning sting of alcohol again. Zoro realized that it had almost been a full week since he had any good rum or liquor last. It had almost been a full week since he had his swords sheathed to his haramaki, it had almost been a whole week since … the bet.

Taking another large swallow, Zoro heard Usopp tease, "Aw, Zoro. And I made it with all my heart and soul. Have a little bite, would ya?"

Zoro gave a small smirk. He was appreciative of his nakama. They were trying to make him feel better. But, still, he declined once more and began to make his way out of the galley. And when he almost had his hand on the handle, the door opened and Zoro found himself staring face to face with Sanji.

"Zo-Zoro," Sanji's breath caught in his throat. He had come to the galley to look for Zoro, but who knew he'd be standing right behind the door? And Zoro looked just as shocked as he had, which clued Sanji into the fact that Zoro hadn't been expecting him either.

* * *

Wide eyes, full of uncertainty and hurt, Zoro stared at Sanji. He knew Sanji would come to him in due time, but this was too soon. So soon, in fact, that Zoro was caught off guard and speechless.

The rest of the crew looked on uneasy. As soon as Sanji had opened the door, an unwanted tension seeped back into the room. And after about five minutes of breath holding, hand clasping, and lip biting, Sanji finally spoke up with a tired, "Zoro."

By this time, Zoro had regained his composure. Jaw set, eyes emotionless, he stood ready for whatever Sanji was about to say. Hoping for some sort of apology or repentance, Zoro's heart began beating fast, the lingering pain resurfacing.

"Zoro, I …," Sanji continued, looking down. And after he had planned the speech out in his head and everything, Sanji found himself nervous. He wanted to confront Zoro, but not yet. Emotionally, he wasn't ready. But it was now or never.

Looking up, Sanji saw the indifferent look in Zoro's eyes. This hardened Sanji a bit, and he cleared his throat. Well, if Zoro didn't give a fuck about how torn Sanji was about all this, then why should he?

Chest burning, mouth set in a line, Sanji stuck his hand out. "Sorry."

Zoro was shocked. This wasn't it, was it? Sanji couldn't possibly expect to just get a handshake and be done with this business. And as much as he tried to keep a level head, his hand clutched into a tight fist and began shaking.

Noticing that Zoro wasn't taking his hand, Sanji stuck his hand out further and continued, "I'm sorry, Zoro. I didn't mean for things to get so out of hand last night. I just want to set both of our feelings aside and ignore this whole week. Let's pretend it never happened, and we can both get on with our lives." As Sanji spoke, his body began to shake slightly. Eyes threatening to tear up, legs unsteady … even Sanji's ever so confident hand was trembling.

"Let's pretend it never happened?" Zoro repeated, anger growing, "You've got some nerve, Sanji." And after he spoke those words, Zoro lifted his hand and smacked Sanji's hand hard.

Sanji turned his attention back to the floor, his hair falling into his eyes as he did so. He knew that this was the stupidest way imaginable to apologize, but he didn't think Zoro would take as much offense to it as he did. Well … that was a lie. How else was Zoro supposed to act? First he hates him and now he wants him to forget a whole week because of an inconvenience? Sanji wanted to slap himself.

But Zoro couldn't read minds, and, thus, couldn't tell what Sanji was thinking at the moment. Silence unnerving him, Zoro growled in frustration. "Just tell me how you _really_ feel, damn it!"

"I … I don't," Sanji stammered, not sure what to say. He was torn between telling Zoro to fuck off and just accept the damn apology or spilling his feelings. His _true_ feelings. Still, Sanji wasn't ready for that. "I can't … I mean, I don't have the same feelings for you like you obviously have for me. I'm sorry for the way I treated you over the week, and I want things to go back to the way they were, but …"

Zoro stood motionless, waiting. He was already not liking this situation one bit, but he thought that by standing still, and not provoking Sanji just yet, he might unnerve him enough to get the truth.

"But," Sanji eventually spoke, "I don't love you, don't you get it? You think there's something when there's not. Why can't you understand that? We're crew mates and only crew mates. I have no desire to be with you, or to sleep with you. Can't you just accept my apology?"

"No." It was stated simply, but quite efficiently. Accented by Zoro shoving past Sanji and making his way out onto deck, the statement seemed to echo off the walls as the crew sat sadly. It seemed this fight was never going to be resolved.

Sanji's sadness quickly turned into defensiveness as he stormed out after Zoro. Catching the green haired man by the shoulder, Sanji spun him around fast and glared into his eyes. "You bastard, just accept my apology!" he shouted, fingers digging into Zoro's shirt collar, "We should both just forget about this and move on!"

"It's not that easy, Asshole!" Zoro spat, yanking Sanji's hands off his shirt and holding his wrists tightly.

"Yes it is! If we forget about this whole stupid week …"

"I don't want to forget it!" Zoro shouted loud enough to interrupt Sanji and silence him. The remaining crew members peeked their heads out of the galley just enough to get a grasp on the situation. "Even though I had my dignity lost, my virginity taken, and my pride wavered, I would never want to forget it!"

Sanji stopped struggling against Zoro's grip long enough to take in what the man was saying. Pain in his chest, eyes watering again, Sanji's lip began to quiver. "But … why?"

"Because it means something to me. Something _important_. This week showed me just how much I cared about you. And even though I can't stand to admit it or show it, when we had sex and you took control, I trusted my body to you, heart and soul. I've never _ever_ let myself be so vulnerable to _anyone_!"

Sanji began to sink under the weight of Zoro's confession. It was too much. So, he really did care. Sanji just wasn't aware _how much_.

"I can't … just let me go … please," Sanji cried, still not wanting to let his feelings go. He didn't want to be in a relationship with Zoro … well, he _did_, but …

He didn't want to hurt him anymore.

Zoro let Sanji go silently and walked placidly down the stairs and into the inner workings of the ship. Sanji fell to his knees and scratched his nails across the wood of the deck. "Oh, Zoro."

* * *

It was agreed that Usopp would make dinner that night as well. And even though Sanji protested, Luffy demanded that he needed to talk to him. Urgently.

Out on deck, Luffy and Nami had gathered around Sanji to try and get him to open up. Yes, it was most certainly Zoro and Sanji's fight, but they were nakama, and Luffy just couldn't take his crew's suffering any longer. Robin stayed behind to help Usopp with dinner, and Chopper decided to go check up on Zoro and help maybe cheer him up.

"Oi, those two," Usopp remarked, pouring some sauce into a large saucer, "Why do they gotta make everything so damn complicated."

"It's just the way men are," Robin smiled, chopping up some vegetables.

"Yeah, men …," Usopp commented idly before realizing what Robin said. "Hey! Not all men are _that_ stubborn!"

"I know, Longnose-kun," Robin laughed cooly, scooping up the vegetables and placing them into separate bowls, "I'm sorry."

Usopp merely gave a humpf as he continued to mix something into a large bowl. "Hey Robin? Did I ever tell you about the time I took down thirty thousand men with my eyes closed and my legs bound?"

* * *

"You're not leaving until we talk about this!" Luffy announced, arms crossed menacingly over his chest as he peered down at Sanji. Nami sat on the deck across from Sanji and looked at her captain skeptically.

Luffy stood, face serious, as Nami reached out and took hold of one of his legs. Yanking quickly, Luffy was sent careening to the deck, face first. "Oh, just sit down," Nami remarked, letting go of the rubber man's leg. And then, turning to Sanji, she smiled and said, "Now, talk to us, Sanji."

"Aye, Nami-san," Sanji responded sadly, his smile not holding its usual vibrancy. Nami thought that one thing that might be due to Sanji's hesitance was whether the crew was ok with this whole situation or not. And by the situation, she meant the thought of Sanji and Zoro being together as a couple.

"You know Sanji," Nami tried to open the conversation by starting it off herself, "We don't care if you like another man."

At this, Sanji looked straight into Nami's eyes, trying to read her motives for saying this. And Nami could tell, so, sighing, she laughed, "Really Sanji! Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Robin, myself, and, yes, even Zoro. We won't think anything less of you."

"Yeah!" Luffy agreed, sitting up suddenly, "No matter what, you're all my nakama!"

Sanji smiled. He was glad to have such great friends who would stick by him through anything. And, deep in his heart, he knew he could trust what they were saying, but Sanji was still having a rough time admitting these feelings to himself.

"Well, I wouldn't say that I'm _gay_," Sanji began, not knowing where his sentence was going.

"So, you're … bi?" Nami tried, happy that Sanji was talking to them at least.

"Ah, well … no, I mean … I'm just …"

"Ah! You're Zoro-sexual!" Luffy chirped, nodding his head excitedly at his discovery.

Sanji was looking at Luffy like he had slightly lost his mind. "Um, I suppose …"

"Hm? So you really _do_ like Zoro then?" Nami added, resting her on hands behind her on the deck.

Sanji was becoming slightly uncomfortable. He knew they wanted to help, but it seemed like his two nakama were merely prodding for information now. "Can we just change the subject?"

"But Zoro is the subject," Nami responding, sensing that Sanji was becoming uncomfortable. And as much as she didn't want to irritate him further, the best way for the crew to understand Sanji's feelings was to have him talk to them without the chance of going off on his own.

"Just tell us why you don't like Zoro back," Luffy stated simply, "I mean, obviously he likes you, so I don't get it?"

"It's a little more complicated than that," Sanji responded.

"Do tell," Nami continued to interrogate.

"It would never work out between us, ok?" Sanji answered flatly, undeniably hoping that this would be the end of the conversation.

"Why not?"

No such luck.

"Well, for one, we're both men. And before you say anything, I know you don't have a problem with it, so let me just get out all my feelings before you try to rebut me."

And as Sanji was saying this, Luffy and Nami happened to be in mid-sentence. Stopping short at Sanji's request, both calmed down and waited for Sanji to continue.

"And I've already hurt him too much. I've already told him that I hate him, which obviously isn't true, but the way I said it must have crushed him especially after … he confessed. Who's to say I wouldn't do it again? I hurt him once, and all I had to say was three little words: I hate you. Imagine if we got in another fight? Imagine the things I'd say then. Zoro shouldn't have to be in a relationship like that …"

Luffy and Nami continued to sit silently, listening to Sanji's every word. And even though they both wanted to say something to change the cooks mind, both bit their tongues and let him continue.

"Moreover, I'm just confused. Zoro was able to tell me exactly how he felt so easily, without any hesitation. I don't know if I can commit my heart to him like that. Not that I … don't want to, but …," Sanji started to shake, gaze now focused solely on the deck, "This whole week just went so fast! At first, it was all just suppose to be one big joke. But, as time went on, I started to see a different side of Zoro. We weren't fighting as much, and … he isn't as _big_ of an idiot as I thought he was."

Squeezing his eyes shut, face reddening, Sanji continued. "At first, I acted on impulse. Just seeing him so vulnerable was so exciting and new. And he was so easy to … take advantage of. The way his body responded to mine, the sounds he made … and they were all for me. And, you know, he could've denied me all of that! Sure, I was the "master" or whatever, but Zoro doesn't do something if he _really _doesn't want to."

"But I …," Sanji hiccupped, tears starting to form again, "I ruined that. He was ready to give himself to me, ready to really make something work, and I keep pushing him, and pushing him, and _pushing him!_ And I don't know why. He should hate me; I hate me!!"

"Sanji," Luffy murmured, reaching a hand out and placing it on his. Nami did the same thing.

"I care for him, I do!" Sanji continued, hand curling around the hands of both Luffy and Nami, "But it just hurts too much. I just don't have the courage to tell Zoro that I love him back, but I … I … do though, I really do!"

Sanji felt warmth around him. Eyes opening suddenly, he realized that he was being embraced by his captain and navigator; his nakama. Leaning into them, Sanji sobbed miserably, letting all his pent up emotion free.

* * *

"Zoro? Are you alright?"

The small voice floated through the almost empty cabin. "I'm alright, Chopper," Zoro answered, angry, disheartened, but not wanting to take it out on the sensitive doctor, "Did you need something?"

"No, I just wanted to see if you're going to be alright," Chopper spoke louder, grateful that Zoro wasn't in a horrible mood.

"Oh, don't worry about me," Zoro commented idly, "I'm really not the one who needs cheering up."

Chopper hoped up on the couch in order to see Zoro better. Zoro, who was swinging slightly in his hammock, had a very uninviting air about him. "You need cheering up just as much as Sanji does," Chopper spoke.

"You think so?" Zoro asked, not looking at the small reindeer.

"Of course!" Chopper proclaimed loudly, causing Zoro to look at him in surprise, "I mean, why shouldn't you need comfort too? You're hurting just as bad!"

Zoro just smiled. He was grateful for Chopper's words and sincerity, but that wasn't going to help the situation. Sanji would never admit that he had feelings for him, and Zoro would just have to get over that. It was unfortunate … and heart wrenching.

"But, you know, I think Sanji does like you," Chopper piped in when he noticed Zoro wasn't responding to him any longer.

"Hmm," was the only response that Zoro granted the small doctor.

Irritated, and a little uneasy, Chopper got braver by saying, "I think you should both be happy! Together!!"

Zoro just laughed. Again, he was thankful for Chopper's help, but this was precisely not what he needed right now. Jumping down from the hammock, Zoro gave Chopper a pat on the head and walked out of the men's bunkroom.

"Zo-Zoro?" Chopper followed hurriedly after him, hoping against all hope that he hadn't offended him in some way.

And as Zoro walked on deck in order to get some last minute training in for the day, and help get his mind off this whole business, Zoro heard Sanji's voice.

" -- don't have the courage to tell Zoro that I love him back, but I … I … do though, I really do!"

Zoro's heart stopped. The pain in his chest was lifting and all other sound seemed to fade away. All he heard was the constant repeat of Sanji's confession.

And, for the first time all day, Zoro genuinely smiled.

* * *

Usopp's call that dinner was ready could be heard all through the ship. Luffy and Nami had managed to calm Sanji down enough to resume their conversation. It was rather fruitless in comparison to what Sanji had already said, but they wanted to keep him happy. Chopper, having successfully finished his chat with Zoro, went to go help in the kitchen some time ago.

"Why don't you go get cleaned up for dinner?" Nami suggested, ushering Sanji towards the men's bunk room. Luffy had long since rushed off to go eat his fill.

"That's a wonderful idea, Nami-san," Sanji smiled, his face still stained from tears slightly.

Nami watched him to make sure he would, indeed, go down the stairs. And, when he was out of sight, she sighed, shook her head, and chuckled to herself, "Men are such babies."

* * *

Sanji was feeling a bit better. After getting all that off his chest, a weight had seemingly lifted. But there was still the burden of actually confronting Zoro. After talking with Luffy and Nami, Sanji seemed a bit more confident in actually confronting Zoro about his feelings, but the big problem was …

"He'll never forgive me," Sanji sighed, stepping into the boy's cabin and closing the door behind him.

"Why wouldn't he?"

Sanji spun around on his heel, heart beating rapidly in his chest. To both his dismay and joy, Zoro was standing in the corner of the men's cabin. Arms crossed over his chest, the swordsman seemed stoic. So stoic, in fact, that Sanji was having a hard time reading his mood.

Sanji didn't say anything. What could he say? Standing still, he watched as Zoro made his way out of the corner and over to where he was standing. Again, he repeated, "Why wouldn't he, Sanji?"

"Because …," Sanji began, feeling vulnerable under Zoro's gaze, "Because I've hurt you."

Zoro didn't say anything to that. Instead, he chose to just wait and let Sanji continue.

Sanji was searching for the right the words to say, or _any_ words to say, for that matter. But it was just like the galley, up on deck … all over again.

"Zoro, I …," Sanji tried, throat tightening, mouth quivering, "I don't want to hurt you anymore. I just want you to be happy."

"Well, you know what would make me happy, Sanji?"

Sanji looked harder into those eyes. Usually so full of concentration and ambition, now full of something Sanji had never seen before.

"You."

It was simply spoken, yet held so much. And Sanji couldn't take it. Zoro had confessed himself once again, and Sanji …

"Zo-Zoro, I …" Sanji began, tears rolling down his cheeks in steady streams, "How can you say that?" Sanji was so sick of crying. Angrily, he wiped the tears away gingerly. He was a man, damn it! And men don't cry. Trying to hide his emotion, Sanji continued by saying, "It's not that simple, you know."

"It is," Zoro stated, "And it's the truth. I've never regretted anything I've ever said or done, and I'm not about to start. Sure, it took this week to make me realize that I do have stronger feelings for you then I had originally thought, but what does it matter how I know. I just know."

Sanji searched Zoro's eyes for something _anything_ to make him realize that this was all just some joke, but all they held was the drive and determination that made him believe everything that Zoro was telling him.

"You may not have the courage to tell me," Zoro continued, "But I can tell."

Sanji was startled slightly. Had Zoro heard him up on deck? But what Zoro said next pushed Sanji to his limit: "And I love you too."

Sanji didn't try to hide his tears this time. And he couldn't tell if they were happy tears, sad tears, whatever; he just felt very relived.

Throwing his arms around Zoro, Sanji was convinced that he did love him just like he'd said. As Sanji had told himself countless times already, whenever Zoro said something like that, or showed his feelings, he always meant it. Clutching to him tighter, Sanji felt Zoro's warm arms wrap around his back and pull him closer.

Crying into Zoro's shirt, Sanji clung desperately to the man, not wanting to let him go. And when he felt his face being titled up by those warm hands, Sanji let himself go; submitting his body to Zoro heart and soul.

At first, their lips touched softly and lightly. Neither wanted to take it too fast and ruin a good thing. Small kisses eventually became larger and a lot longer. Feeling brave, Zoro prodded his tongue slowly over Sanji's lips. Moaning slightly, Sanji opened his mouth and allowed Zoro's access. Expecting to take control, Sanji was pleasantly surprised when Zoro's tongue began to dominate.

Searching every area, battling against Sanji's tongue in the process, the kiss seemed to go on for hours until Zoro finally pulled away leaving both men gasping. A small trickle of saliva ran from the corner of Sanji's mouth. Lips red and puffy and used, Zoro admired the way Sanji was looking at him with such want in his bright blue eyes.

Diving in for another kiss, Zoro maneuvered the pair over to the couch and set Sanji on it gently, their kiss never breaking.

Hair sprawled in all direction, body heaving gently for air, Zoro found himself incredibly turned on by the whole display. Crawling over him, Zoro put one hand behind Sanji's head and lifted him back into another kiss. This time, however, Sanji's tongue fought Zoro's making it all the more exciting.

But when Zoro's free hand found its way beneath Sanji's shirt and started running his fingers lightly up and down, Sanji lost control and moaned deeply into Zoro's mouth. Encouraged, Zoro's hand traveled to a nipple and squeezed it. Receiving another moan, Zoro continued to play with the nipple why his free traveled down Sanji's back, feeling ever arch and curve.

Sanji, for his part, squirmed against the couch and the body that was currently pinning him to said couch. Getting a good friction down, Sanji placed his hips just so as to be able to run their erections together. And when he did, he saw whiteness shoot across his vision. The loud moan from Zoro alerted to him that he had found the _perfect_ place. Bucking his hips up again, Sanji continued to dry hump Zoro as Zoro pushed down into Sanji's movements while caressing the man's hips with sharp movements of his hands.

"Hmf, your shirt," Zoro growled, fumbling clumsily with Sanji's buttons, coat, and tie.

Sitting up as best he could, Sanji removed everything with swift ease and tossed them off to the side. At the same time, Zoro was working with Sanji's belt and managed to get that off with no help. Sanji leaned forward to pull, first, Zoro's haramaki over his head followed closely by his shirt.

As soon as his shirt was removed, Zoro pushed Sanji back on the couch and started sucking on his neck hard. Sanji gasped loudly, fully enjoying the almost painful sensation. Trailing his tongue down Sanji's collar bone, across his chest, and over his stomach, Zoro took a moment to dip his tongue inside Sanji's bellybutton slightly.

Sanji's hands trailed down Zoro's back; feeling and memorizing every curve of muscle. When he felt a wet sensation on his chest, and realized that Zoro's was sucking on one of his nipples and teasing the other with one hand, Sanji gave a loud gasp, running his fingers up and down Zoro's back. As Zoro started to suck harder, Sanji pulled Zoro down desperately on top of him.

Freeing himself from Sanji's chest, Zoro breathed heavily as he worked his hand down to grab Sanji's erection. Although the pants were slightly confining, Zoro received the desired effect as Sanji rocked quickly into his hand.

Moaning, eyes squeezed together tightly, Sanji chanted in a breathy voice, "Zoro, Zoro." He wasn't sure if Zoro would catch his drift, but, thankfully, it seemed that he had been able to pick up on a few things from their previous encounters, and he slipped Sanji's pants off, underwear and all.

Zoro's hot breathe on his weeping erection nearly sent him over the edge, but, when that breath was replaced by an even hotter mouth, Sanji lost it.

Hands flailing, toes curling, Sanji moaned out Zoro's name as the green haired man silently went to work on his member. One hand massaging his sensitive balls and shaft, Zoro increased the sensation by running his tongue over every inch of Sanji's penis. Stroking, kneading, drawing him out.

One of Sanji's hands found Zoro's hair and yanked his head down sharply. He _needed_ to feel more of that mouth. But Zoro's rough hands forced Sanji's hips in place. This only served to entice Sanji further.

"Hnn, Zoro. Ah! Fu-fuck!!" Sanji moaned, trying to buck his hips into the warmth of Zoro's mouth even though he knew it was useless. And Zoro knew it too. Moaning deeply around Sanji's cock, Sanji felt the vibrations run through his spine all over his body, causing him to shudder in ecstasy. He knew he couldn't take much more of this.

And, with one last hard suck and squeeze from Zoro, Sanji released his erection into Zoro's mouth.

Panting, his face flushed and sweating, Sanji opened his eyes slowly. Recovering from the experience, Sanji released his grip on Zoro's hair and fell back into the couch, watching as Zoro drank as much as he could of Sanji's cum.

Not even Zoro could lap it all up, however, and some managed to escape from the corners of mouth. Breathing heavily, Zoro leaned forward to capture Sanji's lips again. Sanji tasted his own essence and was surprised by the taste. He vaguely remembered wondering why Zoro had drank so much of it.

With Zoro as close as he was, Sanji could see the light blush that had spread across his features as well. It was extremely cute and an extremely huge turn-on. Bringing Zoro back down with his arms, the pair shared another deep kiss, although rather short lived.

Sanji gasped slightly when he felt Zoro's clothed erection pressed dangerously against his entrance. "My, my," he teased with a wink. Sliding his hands down Zoro's back, Sanji came to rest at his ass and gave it a quick, yet hard, squeeze. Zoro jumped slightly at the sensation.

Sanji laughed as best he could. Still recovering from the mind blowing blow job, he stuck to teasing Zoro with his facial features.

"Hmm, you think you're so funny," Zoro smirked, running a hand along Sanji's cheek.

Sanji continued to smile until Zoro slipped three fingers into his mouth. And when Sanji gave him a confused look, he said, "I don't want to hurt you, Idiot."

Realization hit Sanji's features, mixed with a slight hint of anger at the idiot comment. Never the less, Sanji sucked Zoro's fingers hard, holding his wrist lightly. Tongue twirling over the tips and in between, Sanji looked to see the lustful look in Zoro's eyes.

And Zoro, in turn, watched the needing, wanting look in Sanji's eyes. Turned on by the way Sanji's mouth worked his fingers, the position he was in, sprawled out on the couch, naked bodies touching, Zoro was doing all in his power not to ravish Sanji just yet.

Removing his fingers with a wet slurp, Zoro immediately pressed one against Sanji's entrance. Searching his face for approval, Zoro inserted the first digit as soon as Sanji gave him the go-ahead.

Almost instantly, Sanji began to squirm away. Giving a pained groan, Sanji closed his eyes tightly, concentrating on ending the pain. But when Zoro inserted a second finger, Sanji had about had it.

"Zo-Zoro … gah! Hnn, I can't … stop," Sanji pleaded, not enjoying the sensation. But Zoro, taking consideration for how much his ass had hurt the first time, grabbed one of Sanji's free hands and kissed it lightly. And Sanji smiled weakly.

"Wh-who knew you could … hn! … be so … so sweet?" Sanji questioned in a whisper.

"Learn something new every day," Zoro smiled around the kiss and took the momentary confusion to bend his fingers slowly.

And it worked.

Sanji moaned loudly. Whatever Zoro had brushed against really had an effect on him. Aching to feel that again, Sanji started trying to impale himself down further on Zoro's fingers, pain forgotten.

Zoro could feel his erection tense as he watched Sanji ride his fingers in pure bliss. And deciding that the preparation part was accomplished, Zoro retracted his fingers, left the couch, and slipped off his pants.

Sanji sat up in a daze. He was both pissed and confused … but mostly pissed. "Where the Hell are you going?!"

"I gotta get some lubrication," Zoro called, searching the corner of the room. Apparently finding what he was looking for, Zoro returned to the couch and laid Sanji back down on the comforter. "Just calm down."

Sanji pouted a little and turned to look at the wall absentmindedly. However, he spun his head back sharply when he heard Zoro moan a quiet moan. Looking to see what he was doing, Sanji saw him spread a lotion liberally over his cock. Encouraging.

Throwing the bottle off to the side, Zoro placed his hands above Sanji's head and quietly asked, "Ready?"

Sanji swallowed hard and nodded. And even thought he felt that he was ready, when Zoro's cock had entered his body, he was not aware that he could feel such a foreign, new level of pain.

Squirming with every intention of getting away, and moaning loudly, tears started flowing from Sanji's eyes. Arching his back, clawing the air … Sanji tried everything to make the pain stop. But when he felt Zoro's warm hand on his face again, and noticed him wipe the tears away, Sanji smiled happily.

"Zoro."

Zoro smiled back down at Sanji and came in for a sweet kiss. Feeling Sanji grow accustomed to his size, Zoro pulled out just a little before slamming back in again.

The kiss was broken indefinitely. With a wet pop, both men moaned loudly at the burning sensation. Sanji, from the sheer pain of something as big as Zoro being slammed into his behind; and Zoro, from the fact that Sanji was incredibly, fucking tight.

However, pain soon turned to pleasure as both men found a rhythm in one another. Rocking their bodies together like they were made for each other, Sanji's erection trapped between the bodies and bobbing against Zoro's stomach, Zoro holding Sanji tightly as he hit that same spot Sanji had tried to make his fingers reach again earlier, Sanji's fingers scratching illegible patterns in his back … this was the definition of pleasure.

Sanji moaned without restraint as Zoro hit a particularly pleasurable spot deep inside him. He felt that he could only take this for so much longer.

Zoro. The man who, at the beginning of this week had been nothing more than his rival and nakama, was now about to become his lover. This man, who's muscles moved in delicate twists and curves even though he was powerfully strong; Zoro … the man Sanji knew he could trust his life with, his strength with, his heart with. They had taken a few bumps down the road … but Sanji knew this was where he belonged. In Zoro's arms.

Zoro pushed harder into Sanji with every thrust. Peeling his eyes open, he looked at the man beneath him.

Sanji. So strong and yet so fragile. Zoro had never even thought he could be with anyone until this week. For some reason, being with Sanji just seemed right. Like, when he was with him, everything was just _perfect_.

Running his hand once again along Sanji's face, Zoro's heart stopped when Sanji opened his eyes and they met. At that moment, everything else was lost.

His seed spilled into Sanji like an explosion. The pure effect of it all sent stars shooting into his vision and he barely heard his own moan over Sanji's explosive call.

Sanji felt his own cum spill over his stomach. But, more than that, he felt Zoro come deep inside him and he, truly, felt like he was floating. The experience, and the _sex_ … had been amazing.

When Zoro fell on top of Sanji, he wrapped his arms around his green haired lover. Both breathing heavy, hearts beating in sync, Zoro leaned his head up and gave Sanji a soft kiss. Too tired to try for anything more, Zoro laid his down on Sanji's chest and closed his eyes.

Sanji let out a sigh and started petting Zoro's hair. If only he wouldn't have been such a tight ass and just admitted his feelings in the first place, then maybe they could've skipped all the dramatics and gotten right down to it.

Sanji smiled. He noticed the marks he had left on Zoro's back and felt the ones Zoro had left on his neck. They were officially each other's now. No more doubt, no more worry or self pity. This was what it meant to be in a relationship … This was what it meant to feel loved.

* * *

"And here I thought these boards were more sound proof," Usopp cried sadly, taking a bite of his salad.

"Wow! They were so loud!" Luffy laughed, "That means they made up, right?"

"Yes, Luffy," Nami said smiling, "It means they made up."

"Could've done it quieter," Usopp snarled, still chewing on his salad.

"I'm just glad that they're happy again!" Chopper piped in, thoroughly happy that his nakama were all better now.

Robin laughed. Glad that everything seemed to be back to normal, she took a sip of her drink and commented, "Dinner is quite good tonight, Longnose-kun."

* * *

"You're such a drama queen," Zoro yawned, his head still resting on Sanji's chest.

"Yeah, yeah," Sanji responded, embarrassed, "Shut up, Marimo."

Sanji could feel Zoro's chuckle emit through his body. The dull rumble made him laugh a little too.

"You know," Zoro began, stretching out a bit and resting his head on his hand to look at Sanji, "If you would've just admitted that you liked me in the first place, we called skipped _all_ that crap."

"And if you didn't look so irresistible in woman's clothing, then I wouldn't have kept putting you in them."

"Heh, whatever Dork," Zoro responding, yawning again.

"Oh, is Zoro tired?" Sanji mocked, poking Zoro in the forehead with his finger. And when Zoro merely shut his eyes and smiled, Sanji smiled too. He had a great idea.

"I bet you can't go again," Sanji challenged, poking Zoro a little harder and smiling coyly. Zoro, with a wide grin on his face, opened his eyes and laughed, "You're on, Love Cook."

* * *

-End of Chapter Eight-

--

**Xox - The End - xoX**

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry this took me so much longer to get out, but I just didn't want it to end, and I made it especially long. Thank you so much for reading, and I sincerely hope you enjoyed it! As always, reviews are very much appreciated! I want to thank you all again. Thank you for sticking with this story to the very end.


End file.
